Return To Forks
by Kit-Katt-KutieeXD
Summary: Its been over a century since Renesmee's birth and they're back in Forks again. After travelling the world, she finally gets together with Jacob. What happens when an unexpected person comes along? Who will she choose? Rated PLETE! Sequel Inside!
1. Home at Last

hello. this is my first fanfic for Twilight and I hope you'll all like it. I am a total fan of all of the Twilight Saga plus Midnight Sun. Awesome stories. I'm also a fan of The Host. It's really really good and I have got to get the book.

disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters unless they are made up which I do own. :D

enjoy and please please review.

**

* * *

******

Chapter 1

**"Wow." was the only thing I could say. After all, it has been at least a century since my birth. Hey! I'm not that old. I'm still sixteen, like all those years ago. Hello, my name is Renesmee and don't you dare call me Nessie. Ok, it was fine for me when I was three, but after I found out that _that_was the nickname for the LOCH NESS MONSTER I didn't want anyone to call me that. Except Jacob. **

**"Come on, Ness- I mean, Renesmee. I'll show you the new house. It took forever to rebuild the little cottage again." Aunt Alice exclaimed, tugging at my hand. I smiled and soon we were racing through the forest at an amazing speed. I didn't even get sick even though I am still half-human. **

**I could hear people running after us and soon my father and mother had caught up. "Alice!"**

**Alice skidded to a stop gracefully, having me bump into her. "OUCH!"**

**"Sorry." she apologized then turned towards my daddy. "What is it Edward?"**

**My mother, Bella, walked over to me in a second, helping me stand up. "You ok, Baby?"**

**I nodded and stood up, not bothering to examine my wounds. I stared at my mother's liquid gold eyes and sighed. Mine were just a dull brown. "Yes, Momma." **

**"Alice! That would've been too fast for her. And we wanted to come along. It's our house you know." he replied. **

**Alice shrugged. "Nessie isn't a baby anymore."**

**I growled at the nickname. "_What_ did you call me?"**

**Alice was only two years older then me in human years, but she had authority as my aunt. I sighed. She was like, another century older then me in vampire years. Yes, vampire years. I'm half vampire. Kool, huh? **

**Daddy turned to me. "Renesmee." **

**I looked to the ground. "Sorry." _As if I mean it._ I thought before realizing that my father could still hear me. Being vampires, there are always cool talents you can get, for instance, mind-reading. Something Daddy was only too good at.**

**He glared at me, his gold eyes piercing into my soul. I took a step back towards my mother. **

**"Edward!" Bella cried, pulling me into her cool arms. My mother's skin was glowing. I sighed. She was like my role model. I touched her face, letting her know my thoughts. Yup, I had magic powers too. **

**_Momma, it's ok. Daddy was only getting mad at me because I was being mean to Aunt Alice._ I told her.**

**She nodded and slowly exhaled. I smiled and she smiled back, her radiance shining. I wish I had that.**

**Alice began to tap her foot. "Are we done yet?"**

**Daddy looked at me once more, his eyes softening before turning to Alice and nodding.**

**I ran happily into the forest, towards my old home. It was good to be in Forks again after travelling the world. Seriously, the whole world. Like, Europe, Asia, Africa, Canada, Mexico, Denali and Amazon. Zafrina still loved to mess with my mind, making me blind to what was going on around me. She had that talent. But sometimes, my mother would block her out, using _her_talent. You see, Bella is a shield. That's how she protected us from the Voturi long ago when I was just a couple of weeks old. I still remember it clearly.**

**Finally we stopped outside of a small stone house, bigger then I remembered. I smiled involuntarily. It was absolutely beautiful!**

**"How do you like it guys?" Alice asked, eagerness in her bright eyes. **

**"I love it." we answered at the same time. I looked towards my parents feeling their gaze on me.**

**"Renesmee, do you remember this place?" my mom asked me. I nodded.**

**"Of course she does, she has a brilliant memory." My father added.**

**"I can't wait 'til school. But do I really have to pretend to be your sister?" I complained and winced at the thought. When they had said we could return and go to Forks High, they told me that I had to pretned to be my parents' and aunts and uncles, sister. How funny is that? But no one here would remember us. I was eager to be here though, to see Jacob.**

**The thought of him made me smile and blush. Jacob with his long black hair and brown eyes. **

**My father growled next to me. "Renesmee."**

**I sighed and erased the thoughts piled up there. **

**Bella took my arm while Edward took the other and started to drag me to the house. "Let's go see our new home."**

**Once we were inside I gasped. It was amazing just like the outside. I didn't have that much of a bright memory but this certainly cleared it up.**

**"I want to see my room." I said expectantly. Alice grinned. "I thought you'd like it, Ren."**

**Ok, Ren was a good nickname. I liked it much better then Nessie. Sure, I grew up with Nessie but still...**

**Alice took me to my room and I gasped again. It was like living in my own little story. I remembered there used to be a crib for me but now that was all gone and replaced with a huge queen-sized bed in the middle. Windows lined behind the bed frame, opening towards the stream and forest behind the stream. It was absolutely gorgeous. I looked over towards the new oak desk placed beside my bed, and on top was my laptop.**

**Alice tugged on my arm, obviously pulling me towards my closet. I knew I was in for it.**

**She threw open the double doors and I could tell that the closet took up most of my room. I smiled slightly at the sight of all the racks and hangers. There seemed to be a little section for everything: shirts, skirts, pants, shoes, sweaters, etc. And to the right corner was a make-up desk. Beside it was the bathroom. **

**I could hear my parents shuffling in behind me. **

**"Alice." My father groaned.**

**"I couldn't help it! Ren is the only one who actually appreciates my work." She tried to defend herself.**

**"It's wonderful, Auntie!" I exclaimed.**

**She hugged me tightly. "I knew you'd like it! See?" she sneered to my father.**

**Then she let go of me. "Get yourself settled. I'll take your parents to their room."**

**"We remember our room, Al." my mother assured. "We would like some privacy too."**

**Alice cringed as I laughed. "Sure of course, Bells." Then she darted out of the house.**

**"Umm...I would like some fresh air. You don't mind do you, Momma? Daddy?" I asked, taking a step towards the door. I didn't want to be here for what they were about to do.**

**She smiled. "Of course, Honey. Don't get lost." **

**I grinned. "I'm half-vampire, you know." Then I ran for my life.**

* * *

**Jacob's p.o.v**

**I sniffed the air eagerly. Her scent was all over. _Renesmee, Renesmee, Renesmee._ my mind chanted happily.**

**I could hear a groan behind me. _You're too obsessed with her, Jacob._ Leah's 'voice' said. **

**I shrugged and ran on, passing the treaty line and not bothering to even think about it. As if I could. My mind was too absorbed with _her_ scent. She was home! She was back! And she was grown up!**

**I guess I could say I was about a hundred years old, even though I only looked twenty-five. In truth, I was only sixteen. **

**I ran faster, her scent getting stronger. I darted past the main house towards the smaller one, the cottage. Her home.**

**Then, I rounded the corner and skidded to a stop. I phased back into a human. There in front of me was a teenage girl, her shiny bronze-coloured hair falling in ringlets around her. Her chocolate brown eyes lit up as she saw me and soon we were in each others' arms.**

**"JACOB!" She cried out in her bell-like voice.**

**"Nessie!" I called back, and squeezing her tighter to my body. Her temperature was slightly cooler then my own. She cringed at the name. "Sorry." **

**I let her go and held her face between my huge hands. "How ya been, Angel?"**

**She blushed a scarlet pink and answered quietly, "Around the world. I missed you."**

**"I missed you too." I informed her, and she blushed a deeper red. I grinned.**

**"So, what do you want to do?" I asked her, staring into her eyes. They were deep, full of knowledge.**

**"Race." she grinned and I could almost feel my heart stop. **

**In the next second she took off at her vampire speed and I raced, not bothering to phase, since it wouldn't be fair.**

**She beat me by two seconds but I didn't care. We fell onto our backs in the next clearing, not caring if grass or dirt gets in our hair.**

**"Wow." she exclaimed. I bet she had said that a lot today.**

**"I know eh?" I asked.**

**Soon, after catching our breath, we raced back towards the house and I realized that Leah and Seth were waiting there impatiently.**

**"What is it?" I asked them, concerned for my village.**

**Leah frowned at me. "You didn't phase back. We couldn't communicate with you. Jacob, I think something's going on in the far south. Something's coming."**

**I cringed. Out of a pack of sixteen, there was only me, Leah and Seth who lived this long. The other pack members decided to live their lives and grow up. We stayed how we were.**

**"Nessie, go inside. We can talk later. You won't leave so soon would you?" I asked.**

**She smiled. "Go ahead Jacob. Family first. Or in this case, pack first. I'll be ok and yeah, we'll be here for a long time...I hope."**

**I grinned at her and then phased into my wolf self. The other two also phased. _Let's go._**

**And we were off to the unknown danger.**

* * *

**The Next Day**

* * *

**Renesmee's p.o.v**

**I woke up lazily. Today was my first day. at being a freshman, again. Daddy and Momma, and Alice were pretending to be sophomores while Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper were in Junior. I was still youngest.**

**I got up and walked towards my closet/bathroom. After brushing my teeth carefully and washing my face, I walked back out into the closet and sighed. What should I wear?**

**I decided to wear a designer jeans, a silk blue halter top, and new blue running shoes. I combed through my hair quickly before leaving the room, grabbing my school bag. This was a piece of cake. I had finished, high school and college a gazillion times.**

**I waited at the front door and soon my father, dressed in a simple green polo shirt and jeans, and my mother, dressed in a pink blouse and jeans. We were a fan of jeans, can you tell?**

**We met Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice at the front of the main house, all dressed like high school kids.**

**"Rosalie, you guys can take which ever of your cars. I'll drive Bella and Renesmee in my Volvo." Father instructed. The others shrugged and got into Rosalie's red convertible.**

**I got into the backseat of the silver car and settled in. Momma took the front passenger seat while Dad slipped into the driver's. Soon he was racing down the road towards the high school.**

**I yawned and stretched before getting out of my seat. Daddy drives fast.**

**Rosalie parked beside us and they ordered out. Soon, we faced the old building. **

**I took a deep breath and we walked towards the school's office.**

* * *

ok. that's it for chapter one. How do you like it so far? please tell me!

thanks fro reading and please review.

ok ttyl byes. bfn. :D


	2. Rosabelle Emma Cullen

heyy yall. so this is chapter to of Return to Forks and i left off at the beginning of the day were they went to the office to get their schedules. lets see what happens ok? Sorry for taking so long. My computer broke down and then theres all the school homework. Sorry!

disclaimer: i do not own any of these characters except the OC's which i do own.

enjoy and please review!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Renesmee's P.O.V**

**I turned the doorknob slowly, walking into my first class; math. A fake smile was splattered on my face as I got ready to do that 'new girl' thing again. But then I realized, my mother and father met here, and fell in love here, and went through everything here. This wasn't like another city, like Paris or Tokyo. This was my real home, my real school and this was my first time being here! Dread rushed through me, but the adrenaline was stronger. My parents' classmates' great-grand-kids were probably in this class! I opened the door and walked into the buzzing classroom. It fell silent.**

**I walked towards the rather old man and handed him my slip form, which I got from the office. Each of my teachers were suppose to sign it. "Hello, Renesmee Cullen. Take a seat anywhere." the old man said in a clear deep voice. Strange.**

**"Thank you Sir." I said politely and made my way to the back of the room. The students parted for me. I took a seat in the last row, near the middle and placed my books upon the desk, sighing. Was there going to be any change?**

**"Hi. I'm Freddy, and this is Lizzie." a dark-haired boy said to me, from my right. A girl with stunning brown eyes on my left smiled. They looked exactly alike even though there was a gender difference. "I'm Renesmee."**

**"Are you new around this town?" the girl asked. "Umm...yes. Yes I am. My brothers and sisters know this place though, they've vacationed here. They found it so _lovely_ that they told my _parents_ that we should move here. So here we are." I answered, wanting to snicker at the inside joke.**

**"Oh, that's _wonderful!_You should totally sit with us at lunch, Renesmee!" Lizzie exclaimed, laying her hand on mine. She gasped and jerked back and I knew we weren't going to be such good friends after all. "Umm...I can't Lizzie. Sorry. I must sit with my family. It's a rule in our house." I told her quickly, opening my books. I scurried to look for my pen, not meeting her gaze. Even though I am only half-vampire, my skin was just a couple of temperatures warmer, which doesn't help. But at least I didn't feel like a cold-pack.**

**"Umm...We'll talk later. Class is starting. Let's go Freddy. Bye, Renesmee." Lizzie said hurriedly, and rushed away, her confused brother at her heels. "Bye." I muttered. Nope, there was going to be no change. People were going to avoid us, like every school. How does Daddy and Momma go through this?**

**I sighed again and slid down in my seat, preparing myself for the familiar lessons. This was going to take forever! Literally.**

* * *

**At Lunch**

**I strolled lazily into the small cafeteria, and got into line. I quickly bought my lunch, not bothering to see what it actually was. I looked around the noisy room and spotted in a far corner my parents, already sitting down. They were talking and laughing and picking at their food. I walked over but got distracted. "OUCH!" I cried, landing on my butt. Someone had crashed into me.**

**"I'm so sorry! So so Sorry!" A male's voice apologized over and over again. I looked up in surprise. A blonde boy was picking up my unopened food and laying them back onto the tray. "Th-thanks." I stammered. "I'm Dylan Newton. You must be one of the new students. From the Cullen family right?"**

**"Yeah. But not all of us are Cullens. Just me, Alice, Edward and Emmett are Cullens and we're not even related to Carlisle Cullen and his wife, Esme. We're all adopted but Rosalie and Jasper kept their last names; Hale. And Bella, she kept her last name which is Swan." I blurted and covered my mouth in shock. Never had I told anyone that. But he didn't seem to mind. "Wow. You have such a big family." he exclaimed. **

**I blushed. "Well, I better go. My family members are waiting. Thank you Dylan." I picked up my tray and walked off towards the table. "Hey."**

**"Who was that?" Daddy demanded instantly. "Now, now, Edward. Let her speak." Momma said, patting my father's hand gently. I smiled and took the seat beside her. "That was Dylan Newton."**

**"N-newton?" she stammered and Daddy gasped, his jaw dropping. I nodded, confused. "Mike Newton...he has a grand-son, or a great-grandson." Momma said. "I wonder...with Jessica perhaps?"**

**"What's going on?" My Aunt Alice asked when she sat down in front of me, pushing her tray towards me. Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett took their spots beside her. "Mike Newton's over Bella! He has a great-grandson!" Father explained happily.**

**I raised one of my eyebrows at his silly expression but didn't say anything. Instead I said, "Father, I dare you to take a piece of that apple."**

**The smile dropped and was replaced with a scowl. Emmett snickered while Rosalie pressed her lips together to keep from laughing. Alice rolled her eyes, already knowing the outcome from her 'special' abilities. Then she gasped and laughed. I guess something changed.**

**Momma sighed. But I urged on, "Come on, Daddy. Pretty pretty please? For me?" I put on my best puppy face and looked him straight in the face with my brown eyes, the same ones my mother had before she changed into a vampire and got gold. Daddy sighed and regretfully picked up the apple. He sunk his razor-sharp teeth into them quickly and took out a teensy bite. Then he started to chew, a sour look upon his face. Emmett's laughed boomed over the whole cafeteria and he fell out of his seat. Even Rosalie giggled. Momma looked at him with wide eyes and a smile was forming at her mouth. Alice was having trouble breathing, even though she didn't need to.**

**Once the charade was over, my father turned to me. "Renesmee. Don't you ever do that to me again." "Well, Daddy. You can read minds. Shouldn't you have guessed?" I asked innocently, earning a playful smack from my mother. We laughed again. Then, I noticed Dylan watching me and I gave him a smile. He seemed pleased.**

**"Well, lunch is going to be over soon. Let's go." Alice said and picked up her un-touched food, dumping it away. Everyone at our table followed her example and we left the cafeteria laughing at another one of Emmett's lame jokes.**

**

* * *

After School**

**"Esme! We're home!" I called happily, running through the door. Everyone followed behind me. **

**"Hello, Renesmee." Esme called from the kitchen. She emerged seconds later and smiled at me, still young in age. Of course, I was younger. "How was school?"**

**"Oh, absolutely _wonderful!_" I said sarcastically, then turned towards my father. "Daddy could you take this to my room? I want to go find Jacob!" I handed him my bag.**

**"Already here." Came a voice from the kitchen and soon Jacob walked out, his hands filled with blueberry pie. "Hey, Angel. How ya been?"**

**I glanced around and already Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice were gone. I shrugged but then caught a look from my mom.**

**"Rennie, tonight we'll be hunting. Just you know, for practice. It's been a while since we've been here after all. And you're coming, baby girl. You need your nutrients." She said sternly then smiled at Jacob, who was her best friend, "Have fun you guys. But remember to take her home early Jake."**

**"Sure sure, Momma Bella." he grinned his crocked grin and then stuffing the last piece in his mouth, took my hand. Momma sighed while Daddy snickered. "Have fun."**

**In a split second, which isn't a very long time, we were outside. "Jacob, what happened yesterday?" I asked, curiously. He laughed. "I'm not sure. We didn't find anything but I'm sure there's something out there. Leah doesn't just do that you know. She's too serious for her own good."**

**I smiled. "At least that's going to keep you in place." He grinned wider. "Sure, sure."**

**"I'm serious!" I exclaimed. "Oh, I don't need _another _serious person! Let's just have fun!" He picked me up and we whooshed through the forest, screaming at the top of our lungs. We were bad singers, ok?**

**Could this day get any better?**

**

* * *

******

Rosalie's P.O.V

**"The sun's setting. Ready to go?" I asked my sister-in-law, Bella. She smiled. "Yeah. I think we're splitting into three groups. You, me, and Nessie; Edward, Emmett and Jasper; and Esme, Carlisle and Alice. How does that sound?" **

**I nodded. "That sounds great, Bells." We had a whole century to get over our differences, and now we were like sisters. After the incident with hte Volturi and Renesmee, I think we got to know each other better. "Where exactly are we going?"**

**"Well, Carlisle said that there has been rumors of wild animals attacking the city of Port Angeles, so that's where we're going. Edward's group is heading into the mountains, where there has been spottings of large numbers of mountain cats. Carlisle's group is heading more south, where there are some wild bears. We got the hardest task I suppose." she informed me. "We've been away too long and now the animals think they can breed numerous amounts." she added to herself.**

**I giggled and looked down at my outfit. I was in low-rise jeans and a black top. Not to bad for our first night hunting here since about a hundred years ago. "I'm back!" Renesmee said bursting into the room. She was already changed into a pink sweater and Capri's. **

**"Let's go." Bella said, and we walked outside where everyone else was waiting. **

**"Do you know where to go, Rosalie?" Carlisle asked me. I nodded. "Sure. Into the city of Port Angeles to get rid of the blasted animals."**

**Emmett laughed and kissed me on the forehead. "Be careful, Love." I kissed him on his cheek, "Aren't I always?"**

**"Well.." He started but I slapped his arm playfully. "Shush!"**

**He laughed and then the group was off. Next was Alice's and soon we were left with my convertible. "My car?" I asked, just to be sure. Bella nodded. "Yeah."**

**Then we were gone, leaving behind the white, comfy house, into the dark city. **

**After an hour, Renesme began to complain. "There's nothing here." **

**I was about to answer when I heard it; a girl's cry. "Bella!" I cried in alarm. She nodded. "We have to help her." Soon we were racing, racing to save a por girl's life. We turned down a dark street with no light except from the moon. I gasped as I was sucked back into the past.**

_**"Rosalie? Hey, it's Rosalie!" came a slurred voice from behind me. I turned around in shock. "Royce?"**_

_**Then, came out four drunk guys. One of them was my fiance, Royce King II. "Rosalie! What are you doing out here?"**_

_**"I was just at Vera's. Her son's grown so big now! Oh, I'm so glad it was you. I...I thought it was someone else." I cried out in relief. But not for long.**_

_**"Isn't she a beauty, boys? Isn't she?" Royce said, snickering. The others nodded her head. "Yet so powerless, so weak. We can take her can't we?"**_

_**Soon, I was in the middle of the group, and they were beaten on me. Royce came to rape me, and his buddies took turns. Beaten to death, they left me there for the wild dogs...**_

**I stared, shock running through me as the scene was too much like my own. There in front of me was a girl, left on the ground to die, and running off was four large guys, probably drunk too.**

**I walked numbly towards the girl. She couldn't have been more then fourteen years old. Her skin was bruised and her clothes were ripped. Yes, raped. _Was this how Carlisle had found me? _I thought in shock. **

**"Should we go after those guys?" Bella asked, concerned. She knew my past as well as I did since I had told her. I shook my head. **

**Renesmee, her voice chocked, whispered, "She's dieing."**

**I looked down at the girl's face, her hair a strawberry-blonde. _She looks like me!_ I thought in surprise. "We can't just let her die."**

**"We could bring her to Carlisle..." Bella suggested, kneeling beside the girl. "No...there's not enough time. She was beaten more...more then me. She's dieing...she only has a little more time...please Bella...can't you do something?" I begged, now beside the girl too. **

**"I can't...You do it, Rosalie!" she cried. I was shaken, knowing what I had to do. "Ok.." I breathed. "Please control me, Bella."**

**She nodded and slowly, I bent down to the girl's neck, and took a bite, sinking my venom into her body. I pushed more and more into her, hoping that I wasn't too late. Her blood was tasty, yummy in a way. But it wasn't delicious which I was glad for. _Please don't let me be too late._ Finally, I released her and starred down at my work. The girl gave a blood-curling scream, full of pain and agony. **

**"Bella.." I whispered, tears running down my face. She picked up the young girl and we were off, racing towards the car.**

**"Momma!! Let me drive!" Renesmee called, jumping into the front seat. I took the back with Bella and the girl, and soon we were off, racing for home.**

**

* * *

******

3 Days later: Still Rosalie's P.O.V

**"Who am I? Where am I? What am I doing here?" cried the young girl. I stared at her. "You don't remember anything?" She shook her head no.**

**"I guess we'll be explaining to her what happened. I'm hoping that there shall be a notice about her disappearance but there hasn't been anything at all. So...Rosalie, why don't you name her?"**

**"What? Me?" I asked stunned. "She could be your daughter. You're her creator after all. Go ahead." Carlisle said.**

**I looked at the confused look on the girl's face and I knew I could be the perfect mother for her. Already I loved her more then my own life. Is this what Carlisle feels to all of us? "Rosabelle." I knew I had to pick that name, knowing that Bella would absolutely love it. She was my closest friend, knowing exactly what I've gone through. She'll know what it's like. "Rosabelle Emma Cullen." Emma was a perfect middle name too. Named after Emmett's youngest sister. He loved her so much. **

**"That's beautiful, Rose." Carlisle told me. I smiled and then looked at Rosabelle. "Do you like it?"**

**She nodded. "Rosabelle Emma Cullen. I'm Rosabelle Emma Cullen?"**

**I smiled, happy tears falling down my face. "Welcome to the family, Daughter."**

* * *

Thats it. I feel really bad for Rosalie. She's one of my fave characters. And she wants a child ever so badly that I decided to give her one. Now there's just Alice and Jasper eh?

thanks so much for staying in touch. It's been like a month and im soo sorry soooo terribly sorry that this is sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo lateeee. please forgive me, onegai!

thanks so much for reading and please stay tuned. I hope i can write more often now. :D


	3. Leah's Fever

heyy. This is chapter 3 of Return to Forks. Enjoy :D

disclaimer: I do **not** own any of the characters except for the made-up ones.

thanks for reading :D

* * *

**Chapter 3: One Year Later**

**Rosabelle's P.O.V**

**"Grr...Rosie, come on out already! We don't have all day!" My 'mother' cried out in rage. Actually, she looked as though she was only a couple of years older than I; which she is. Being stuck at fourteen forever is kinda nice though. I'm sort of used to this way of living, the vegetarian lifestyle of vampires. I shuddered. Then I laughed as I realized Rosalie still couldn't find me. "But I'm right here."**

**I was using my special talent, which was invisibility. I don't remember much about my past, but I do remember not standing out much and always blending in. I guess that this is just a more profound, fun way of doing it. "Rosabelle!" She screamed. I don't even remember my actual name; Rosalie named me. And there was no notice about a missing girl, exactly one year ago either. That was how much I 'blended' in. But today was _not_ a day to blend in but to stand out. Today is my first day of high school. I don't think I was suppose to go to this school or anything; at least that's what I hoped. "Fine, fine, Mom." I closed my eyes and felt the tingling sensation run through my body and when I opened my eyes, I found my mother staring at me. "I never get used to that."**

**I laughed and joined her in her convertible. Emmett, or known as my Dad when humans are not around, sat in the back with Jasper and Alice. Edward, Bella and Renesmee was already in Edward's silver Volvo and they drove off; leaving us to follow behind. **

**Mother drove really fast, like all the other vampires. She loved speed. We were going at about a hundred km/hour! Soon, within minutes, we were at the high school's parking lot. Forks is completely different from Port Angeles; but yet somewhat the same. I've only been to Port Angeles a couple of times to get used to being around humans. Their scents still overwhelm me but I can control myself. I was positive. This year, Mom and Dad and Jasper were going to be in senior year; Edward, Bella and Alice in junior; while Renesmee was in sophomore. I was going to be a freshman. Not too bad. And I still had to try my hardest, since this was my first time in high school. At least, that I remember. The others had been in high school numerous times they've lost count. They could ace everything with their eyes closed. **

**I sighed and got out with everyone else. "This is it." I muttered. "If I ever do embarass myself, I could just dissapear."**

**Dad gave me a stern look but I knew he was a big softie towards me. I remembered his look when he found out I was going to be his daughter. He seemed so happy. "Rosabelle, you know better then to use your gifts like that."**

**I sighed again and nodded. We headed towards the office, to get my schedule. Edward, Bella and Renesmee hurried off towards their classes and soon I was left with Dad and Mom. "Good luck." they told me before leaving me to find my own way around. They were to busy as seniors to miss anything even though they have graduated from different colleges.**

**I took in a deep breath and opened the door to the office. "Hi. I'm Rosabelle Cullen. I'm new here."**

**"Well hello, Rosabelle. What a beautiful name. I love it. You need your schedule, am I correct?" the secretary, nice and young with short dark hair, smiled at me. I nodded, ignoring the thirst that came along with the scent. It smelled like flowers, roses and lilies mixed in one. Very good. But I had never had one taste of human blood, like my mother before she created me, and I was going to keep it that way. Besides, my eyes were a liquid gold; I'm not hungry. **

**"Yes. Thank you." I said, taking the slip of paper from her. "I hope you have fun here and learn alot. Do you know your way around?" she asked, concern clear in her voice. I smiled. "I just came from elementary but all my older brothers and sisters are still here. Three are in senior, two in junior and one is in sophomore. We have a rather large family but we're all adopted; our parents are too young to have seven teenage kids but they handle us so well. You might know the other Cullens? We just moved here last year." **

**The secretary nodded. "Yes. Edward, Emmett, Alice, right? And Jasper, Rosalie, Bella and Renesmee? They're all A students so I'm sure that you'll be just like them. A big expectation, am I correct?" I shock my head no. "Actually, they said they'd help me as much as they can but they really don't need me to be 'perfect'. It's my first year after all." _At being a vampire too. _I added silently.**

**"Oh, well that's good. I hope you have a nice time here now. Get this slip form signed by your teachers. Classes are about to start honey. Move along now." She told me. I waved goodbye before heading out the door and into the cool air. This was going to be _fun. _**

**I hurried to my first class which was literacy. Oh joy, literacy. I don't know if I was ever good, but I'm guessing not. I didn't need to hesitate; I knew what was laying ahead of me. A class where no one paid me any attention and I was just going to disappear. Yeah, maybe I should do that. But this also frightened me a bit. I mean, what if I hurt someone? Will it be too much? I opened the door and looked inside. The teacher was sitting at her desk, just watching the students talk with their classmates. I took a deep breath and walked towards the lady with the red hair. "Good morning, Miss. I'm Rosabelle Cullen." **

**It was not what I had expected. No, not the scents; they did come to me, almost to knock me off my feet, but something more was distracting. It was the silence. So the kids _did_pay attention. "Well, hello! And welcome to our school. Take a seat anywhere." the teacher said nicely, signing the slip and handing it back to me. I glanced nervously around the room, deciding where to sit. Finally, a desk to the right side near the windows caught my attention. I started to head that way. I sat down, feeling the stares boring into my back. No one had gone back to talking, to ignoring me. They just...stared. I hid my face behind my curtain of blonde wavy hair and looked into my bag to get my books. Then I heard it.**

**"Ahem." came a manly, deep voice. I looked up surprise. The boy that was standing there also looked nervous, but he seemed brave enough to come talk to the 'new girl'. He had light brown hair and smiling brown eyes. He gave me a small, yet crooked smile. "My name is Gregory Truscott. But you can just call me Greg." He extended his left hand.**

**I looked at it for a moment then slowly reached to shake it. That was a mistake. He jerked back the moment my hand touched his, and I knew my skin must have felt really cold for him. "Sorry." I murmured, then looked away. He stood there for a second and, to my shock, tried again. "I...I didn't get your name. The class was a bit loud."**

**I looked up at him once more and smiled. "Rosabelle. Rosabelle Cullen." I could hear his heart thumping, and it seemed to be getting faster. Was he scared of me? Finally, his scent hit me and I almost jumped at him. Sure, I've never tasted human blood, but it still smells _good_. It smelled like salt water, as if he often took a dip in a pool. Yet it was also mixed with honey and ...syrup? Plus the fact that his scent smelled like the forest. It was delicious. Immediately, as I was taught, I stopped breathing. This was the hardest part to a vampire. Being able to not breathe. We didn't have to. But we all still did because its a habit we just can't break.**

**"Well, I'll see you later then, Rosabelle. Maybe we'll have more classes together." He smiled that crooked smile again and, oh my gosh, he winked! At me! I nodded mutely and then watched him go towards a desk near the middle; just a couple of desks down actually. I let the breathe out slowly, as to not attract any more attention. It seemed that while we chatted, the class went back to normal. Ish.**

**I sunk low in my seat, and got out a pen. Just to be ready. After all, who would want to fail?**

**

* * *

******

Jacob's P.O.V

**I waited anxiously for the two cars to return. It was after school already and I was dieing to see Renesmee. It never changed. Even after her being here for a year. Leah kept me busy though; she sweared that she smelt something...**

**The cars' headlights distracted me from my train of thought. I smiled happily as my best friend of all time, Bella stepped out first. Edward and Renesmee got out at the same time; just like normal. They were more alike then they were aware of. Immediately Renesmee made her way to me; almost bumping into the new Cullen girl, Rosabelle. "Oh sorry, Rosie!" Renesmee called before she turned to me again. "I hope Alice doesn't decide to have kids. We have a large family enough."**

**I laughed and quickly picked her up. "Bring her home for dinner, Jake!" Bella called before dragging a rather, over-protective father away. I set Renesmee down. "What do you want to do?"**

**She looked thoughtful for a minute, tilting her head to a side and laying her index finger on her pink cheek. She smiled and then looked at me. "I want to go...shopping." I sighed frustratingly. I hated when she wanted to go shopping. And she wanted to go _alot._ "But doesn't Alice shop for you?" I asked, hopefully.**

**She frowned slightly, the smile gone. "Sure she does. But I want to shop too!" I sighed again. "But _Renesmee!_ You always want to shop! Can't we do something a bit more _fun?"_ I knew that if I had just said 'fun' without the 'bit more', Nessie would go crazy. She loved shopping and to _all_ girls it was 'fun'. My version of fun is to run at top speed through the forest, or at least sink into a comfortable chair with junk food to watch football. Now that's _fun._**

**"What? You want to watch football? Or race?" She asked, still frowning. I nodded eagerly. "Then go do it by yourself!" She shouted before storming off into the house. "I'll just get Alice and Momma to go with me!"**

**I sighed for the third time in five minutes. Should I go call after her? Or should I just leave? I decided on the later, knowing she wouldn't talk to me until she had calmed down. I hid behind the house and took off my clothes, tying it to my leg. Then I phrased into a wolf.**

**_JACOB! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?? IT'S COMING! IT'S COMING! _Leah's 'voice' shouted at me. I heard the terror and panic in her voice. _WE WON'T BE ABLE TO DEFEND OURSELVES! WE NEED MORE WOLVES! THERE'S A LOT COMING! THEY'LL BE HERE SOON!_**

**_She been like that for an hour. Trust me, you're lucky to have been human for all that. _Came Seth's 'voice'. Seth Clearwater was Leah's younger brother. He was suppose to have moved on, but decided to stay with his sister. He just loved being a wolf too much.**

**_Alright, alright already! Leah, where are they coming from? Who?_ I asked her. Her answer came immediately, still in a shout.**

**_VAMPIRES, STUPID! WHO ELSE? OH JACOB! I...I DON'T KNOW WHERE THEY'RE COMING FROM! YOU FIND OUT! I'M EXHAUSTED!_ She told me.**

**I sighed. _That's because you're screaming. And how can you scream inside your head anyway?_**

**_I have no idea._ Seth answered for Leah. We felt her presence for a minute, then she was gone.**

**_Leah? Leah!_ Seth cried worriedly. _Go find her. I'll check the perimeter._ I ordered Seth. Then I saw him running. Of course, I saw it through his mind. Wolves are just weird that way. **

**I raced around the lot, trying to pick up the scent that Leah had been talking about. No such luck. It seemed as if only she could scent it. Finally, I met up with Seth, who was human again. I quickly phrased and changed into my clothes. Together we walked deeper into the forest and ended in a clearing. On the ground, in human form, was Leah. Seth ran over immediately. "Leah!"**

**I walked over just as quickly and we knelt down beside her. Her breathing came as short gasps and she was sweating a lot. Seth touched her forehead gently and took his hand away fast. "She's having a fever." He whispered.**

**In one swift move, I had her in my arms and was running. I wasn't as fast as I was in my wolf-form, but this was good enough. I didn't want to drop her. I could hear Seth close behind, but he wasn't saying anything. Soon, we were in front of Carlisle's house. He was a doctor, he should know what to do. And if not, Edward. He also got a couple of degrees in medical school.**

**Seth knocked loudly and soon the door was opened by Rosabelle. "Hello, Jacob. Seth. What brings you here?" Then her eyes fell on Leah's body in my arms. "What happened?!"**

**"Can't explain now. Carlisle home?" I asked, panting. It was a long run. She nodded and led us into the room. Then she pointed at the sofa. "Lay her down there. I'll get him."**

**She was gone in a second as we made our way into the living room. Soon, in just another second, Carlisle stood beside me. I placed Leah on the sofa and stepped back. **

**"What is it?" Edward asked me, coming into the room to stand beside Rosabelle.**

**"It's Leah. I think she's really sick."**

* * *

That's the end of chapter 3. Now its getting really interesting. Who do you think it is that's coming? Can you take a guess? Please please try and remember hard about all those 'special' guests in _Breaking Dawn_.

Thanks so much for reading and I hope I can upload faster but that would be a miracle.


	4. A Date!

* * *

heyyy. This is chapter 4 of Return to Forks!

disclaimer: I do **not**own any of the characters that are in the book.

enjoy and please review!

**

* * *

******

Chapter 4

**Someone's P.O.V**

**"Hurry up, Estelle! And you too, Cheyenne! Marie, do I even have to talk to you about this? We have to hurry!!" the male's voice cried urgently. His fellow travellers all groaned. "Why??"**

**He growled. "I have to see her again. I haven't seen her for so long. I need it. She's no longer a baby! That's mean...means we coupld possibly mate! Do you not understand?"**

**"No." They said in union, puffing because of the extra running.**

**"Hurry!" He urged and sped on into the dark night.**

**Renesmee's P.O.V**

**I paced the room. Back and forth. Back and forth. _Is she alright?_ Once again the thought escaped into my mind. I groaned and then began to pace again. I wanted to pull my hair out. This was so frustrating! I was walking around in Daddy's old room; before he met Momma. Leah was in the humongous bed; an ice pack on her forehead. I was taking turns with everyone else to watch her, in case her fever went out of control.**

**"Renesmee?" A soft voice called and I whirled around, angry that someone even dared to come in when Leah was finally, _finally_ sound asleep. But then I realized it was just Jacob.**

**"Jacob!" I whispered, about to run to him but he past me and sat down on the bed, stroking away Leah's sweaty hair. "How is she?" he asked, concern think in his voice. I frowned slightly. So we had a little argument before he found Leah like this but that didn't mean that he have to treat me like I was a stranger. And just _look _at how he treated _her._**

**"You can see for yourself. She's _fine, _Jakie." I said calmly. But my heart was thumping so loud in my chest, I thought I couldn't hear what he was about to say. I did. "Renesmee, if you don't care you can _leave." _He said, turning to me, his eyes blazing. I took a step back, fighting the urge to cry. Why was he so mean? And I cared for her! Of course I did!**

**Then the hurt turned to anger. "Fine! If you want to be with _her _so much then I'll leave! As if I didn't care. Who do you think you are? This is MY house! Sheesh! You could have just _said _you wanted time with your_ new_ girlfriend!" **

**I turned around and headed for the door...not. Before I could even take a step, he was holding onto my wrist, pulling me towards his body. He was now standing and I had to look up to see his face. "Who said anything about a new girlfriend?" he murmured, hurt in his voice now. I looked away, intent on the 'silent treatment'. Did you know that it doesn't work? "Fine, I see how it is, Rennie. Silent treatment eh? How about _this_silent?" And his mouth was on mine, his arms wrapped tightly around my body, burning my skin wherever he touched it. Afterall, he is a werewolf. **

**My lungs burned for air, but my desire for this moment won over. We kissed as if it was the end of the world and we would see each other no more. Which is so _not_ true. Finally, I pulled free, gasping for air."Jacob..."**

**"Well." said a voice from behind me. We turned to look at the door and there stood a very red Rosabelle. "Sorry, Renesmee. I thought you might be hungry, so I came to see. But it looks like your _pretty_full of sweets. Wish I could get myself some." She winked and then left the room. I was scarlet, so totally embarassed. I started to pull away but he pulled me back, his grasp growing tighter. "I'm not done." He whispered and once again I was floating upon fire and it felt _good._**

* * *

**Rosabelle's P.O.V**

**_Oh my God, oh my God! _I thought, so very humiliating. I had just walked in on a making out session! How can I be more_ stupid_? I pounded my head with my fist and hurried down the stairs. "SHE'S NOT HUNGRY!" I called to Esme. Once and awhile, Esme would want to cook, and only Renesmee would be able to eat it. And of course Jacob and now Leah and Seth. **

**My cell phone suddenly rang inside of the back of my blue jeans. I gave a startled 'oh!' before realizing it. I took it out quickly before Mom could come. I flipped it opened and answered, "Hello?"**

**"Hi. Rosabelle?"**

**"Yeah. Who's this?"**

**"It's Greg." My heart thumped. GREG! Oh my God! **

**"How did you get my number?" I asked, just to be sure.**

**"Well, the secretary is really careless sometimes and I...you know, took a peek..." He sounded so embarrassed. **

**Surprisingly, I laughed. "So why did you call, besides you know, admitting your crime?"**

**Somehow, I had a feeling he was grinning. "I wanted to know if you wanted to go out."**

**"Oh." I can't believe it! My first day here and already someone asked me out! He asked me-**

**"But you know, if you think it's rushing it abit I don't mind. I just thought, you know, that we could get to know each other. I mean today was your first day and all and I don't want to scare you or anything and it does seem a bit fast huh and-" **

**I interrupted. "I'd love to."**

**He was quiet for a moment then he spoke. "Really?"**

**I smiled even though he couldn't see me. "Of course."**

**"Oh. Ok. I'll pick you up tonight? At 7 perhaps? We could watch a movie or something." he seemed nervous again.**

**I laughed. "Anything. I'll see you then. But umm...maybe you should meet me at school." Did he seriously think he could find my house, all the way out here?**

**"Oh, ummm...ok then. At school. 7 sharp ok? I'll see you then. Bye." He said.**

**"Bye." I hung up.**

**I took a deep breath then I screamed in glee. "HE ASKED ME OUT!!"**

**I could hear laughing in the other rooms but I didn't care. This felt too good. But, what should I wear?? "MOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" I screamed, hoping to get some good fashion advice. Once I had explained to her what was going on, we whizzed me upstairs towards her room. **

**This was going to be great!**

**

* * *

**

**Jacob's P.O.V**

**I watched silently as Leah starting to slowly wake. "Hello, Leah. How you feeling?"**

**She looked at me and smiled. "Great." She said, her voice hoarse. I gave her a glass of water and felt her forehead. Warm, not too bad for a werewolf.**

**"Looks like you're all good. Just need some rest for a couple of more days." I assured her and she grinned. "Finally. I need a good run."**

**I laughed as Seth stumbled in. "They're closer, Jacob." I spun around. "Who? What?"**

**"Vampires." the siblings said at the same time, Leah's face pale. Colour drained out of my own face. "Who? Which ones? Good or bad? How many?"**

**Seth shook his head. "I don't know. I just smelt their scent. They still seem far away but at the speed their going they'll be here in two days' time. There's like four different scents, vaguely similar. I think that's not too bad for us."**

**I sighed. When was this ever going to stop? "I got it. Leah, stay in bed. I'm going on a perimeter check."**

**"I want to come!" She whined, throwing the covers off. I shook my head angrily. "No."**

**She pouted then nearly collapsed into the bed again. I sighed. "When you're better, ok Leah? This is an order, Seth. Make sure she doesn't leave this room."**

**Seth nodded eagerly. He always wanted to prove himself trustworthy to me. **

**I left the room and headed down the stairs. I stopped outside the door, looking towards the living room. Renesmee was sitting with her father, while he played the piano. Bella's lullaby. Her eyes were closed but she was humming to the soft tune. Edward's eyes were also closed, playing with only his touch. I remembered this song so clearly. Not only had it put Renesmee to sleep when she was just a kid, but me too. Then, the tune ended and both the Cullen's opened their eyes. They seemed surprised to see me.**

**Renesmee stood up and walked towards me. "What's wrong Jacob?"**

**I stood, bewildered for a second. How did she know? She touched my cheek, and an image popped into my head. It was...me. Tears were streaming down my face, my eyes were hard with worry. My lips pulled into a small, tight frown. Then it disappeared. I sighed. "Vampires are coming. Seth just told me. I'm doing a perimeter check, just to be sure."**

**Edward stood up in alarm as Renesmee gasped. "How many?"**

**"Four, I think." I answered. To my surprise, they sighed in relief. "Thought it was the Volturi. Remember that, Jacob?" Edward asked, his eyes full of sorrow. I remembered it like it happened yesterday. The pain stabbed at me once more as I realized I was so close to losing Renesmee. And the fact that Bella had torn herself apart for even making a plan for our escape, while they had to stay and fight and perhaps even die...for us. I shook my head, trying to get the feelings back into their little box in the back of my head. I had bigger problems then this.**

**"I'll be back." I told them and raced out into the September breeze.**

**

* * *

******

Rosabelle's P.O.V (7p.m. AT the Movies)

**"What movie are we watching?" I asked excitedly. I had never been to a movie before. Greg laughed at my eagerness. "A gruesome, scary one. ARe you up to it?"**

**I nodded, grinning widely. Nothing could be more scary then myself. He took my hand and led me into a large room, filled with seats. At the front was a large screen, playing previews. We took a seat near the middle and sat down, in all our popcorn glory. **

**Greg wrapped his arms around me, and I leaned my head against his shoulder. "Rosabelle, I know this is a bit quick. But I feel as if I've known you forever. And...it feels as if we're meant to be."**

**I smiled at him. I felt the same. I mean, I hardly knew him yet when he asked me out, I was going crazy! "I understand how you feel."**

**"Good. It's about to start." he said as the lights dimmed to an eerie colour. The preiews ended and a couple of warnings popped up.**

**Then, a face appeared. Blood was smeared all over her golden locks. Her face was scratched and torn, and she was breathing rapidly.**

**I screamed.**

* * *

That's the end of chapter 4. Sorry its sooo short. I kinda lost some of my ideas. Anyway, I hope the next one's going to be better. This is getting good. Can you guess who the four ppl are? Even a little guess?

thanks for reading and I hope you review!!

:D


	5. Strange Surprise

This is chapter 5 of Return to Forks. I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the book sorry.

enjoy and please review!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Rosabelle's P.O.V**

**"I'm so sorry. So terribly sorry. I ruined it, didn't I?" I apologized. Tears streamed down my face. It was just so horrible.**

**"No, no. Don't be sorry. I didn't know you don't like scary movies. That's my fault. I'm sorry." He pulled me towards his chest, talking into my hair. We were standing in the movie lodge room, where people often stayed before or after a movie to chat with friends. No one was here now. **

**"No. It's just...That girl. She...she reminds me of myself." I whispered. He pulled me towards one of the love sofas and sat me in his lap. "What?"**

**"Well..." I started to explain. "It's just...last year, like before I came here, I was raped. Brutally. I still don't know who my rapists were. I don't care. My head was pretty injured and I really don't remember who I was. And then, Rosalie, my older sister, found me while shopping with my other sisters. Soon, they found out that I belonged to the nearby orphanage. Daddy and Mommy decided to take me as their own, knowing that they could perhaps somehow help me. I never really had friends and I always kept to myself, they said. And they also told my 'rents that...that I was alone. So, with all the people in my family, of course my Mom thought it might help me. So that's why I'm here. That girl reminded me of myself because that's how my sister described me when she found me. Bloody, tortured, ruined. Raped. "**

**He hugged me closer to him, and the tears flowed freely. "There's more." I said. "Rosalie, the one who found me, insisted on adopting me. When she was around my age, she was also raped. Her family...they had engaged her to this awful man who went drunk that night and raped her along with her friends. He didn't want her anymore after that. And neither did her family. But it was lucky that my father, the one who treated her in the hospital when she was brought in, decided to take her into his own life. Back then it was only Edward and him and my mother. Edward was also adopted. Even before Mom was married to Dad. Then, Rosalie found Emmett, nearly dead out in the forest. She brought him back to their house back then, and Dad treated him too. He was left behind. No one even tried to claim him as their family member. So they filed the papers and adopted him too. Alice and Jasper came at the same time. Alice was travelling on her own, not knowing her past. She was just looking...just looking to belong somewhere. She was so young. And then she found Jasper, and they fell in love. Jasper's a run-away. He hates his old family and so they travelled together, to find Dad. That's five of my brothers and sisters. Then Bella. Bella was almost killed. A murderer was after her. Edward saved her and they've been together since. When they were on a date, they found little Renesmee, abandoned on the streets. She was so skinny and small and so vulnerable that they couldn't bear to leave her. And that's my whole family. I bet, that if there were any other people in distress, or about to die, my father would save them all. He's a hero that way."**

**The tears had stopped and I was smiling. Greg looked shocked. "You've been through a lot. Or your father anyway. Is that why there's so many Cullens?"**

**I shook my head. "No. Jasper grew fond of Rosalie and they bonded as brothers and sisters. They decided to take Rosalie's last name; Hale. Jasper wouldn't even think of his old family, let alone keep his last name. Bella didn't want to change her last name to Cullen. It would be weird since she was in love with Edward who is a Cullen. The rest, Alice, Emmett, Edward, Renesmee and myself, we took our father's last name which is Cullen." **

**"Wow. I'm so sorry, Rosie." He held onto me so tightly I could hardly breathe. But it didn't matter because in the next second he was kissing me. **

**When we broke free, I gasped ,"What was that for?" He smiled. "Your past just makes me love you more. I can't believe it. I've found my partner. I love you, Rosabelle. And you're never leaving my side. Ever." **

**I grinned, embarrassed. How will Mom approve?**

**And then, we were kissing again.**

* * *

**"Er...Hey Mom. This is Greg." I introduced timidly. I was sitting in the love seat with Greg who was leaning comfortably against the soft fur of the couch. I had pretended that Esme was my mother once more. Since we couldn't go back in the movie, I had decided to take him home.**

**"Hello, Greg. Is that your full name?" Esme asked politely, giving one of her most caring smiles. **

**"No. It's actually Gregory." He answered simply, giving her the crooked smile that I already grew to love. It's weird how fast you can find love huh?**

**"Well. How about that? Gre_gory_." Rosalie muttered under her breathe so no one heard except vampires. She was leaning against the opposite wall, her arms folded across her chest. Emmett was standing beside her, unsmiling. He knew that I was old enough for a boyfriend, but was too young to be too close to humans. **

**I shifted uncomfortably in my spot. "Umm...Greg, would you like something to drink?"**

**He shook his head, his brown hair falling over his eyes. "Nah. I'll have to leave soon anyway."**

**I looked over to where Renesmee was sitting, beside Esme. Her eyes were wide and she stared at Greg, taking in his beauty, I bet. Even though she had Jacob, the handsome werewolf-boy, who could possibly resist _this?_**

**I grinned at her and she pouted slightly. "Already, Greg?" she asked, forgetting at she was already a year older. In human terms anyway.**

**"Yes, I think that's a good idea." Emmett said finally. "Rosie, you have homework that's due tomorrow and it's getting late. Shouldn't your friend leave?" **

**Rosalie nodded. "Yeah, I agree. Thanks for stopping by, Greggie."**

**I sighed but he smiled at me, pulling me up as he stood. I led him towards the door, leaving behind my family. "Sorry." I muttered. I knew no matter how small I talked, they would be able to hear. Greg didn't know that.**

**"Don't worry about it. I'll see you tomorrow ok?" He said.**

**I gave him a quick hug then opened the door. "Bye." I murmured.**

**"Bye." He said before leaving, walking down the long, long driveway.**

**I shut the door and growled angrily. "MOM! DAD! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?"**

**They appeared very quickly. "Honey..." Emmett started. I cut him off. "Daddy! It's not fair! I can totally handle this! Just, like, let me live!"**

**I stormed off towards my room, which was added to the house. Esme had thought of building us our own cottage, like Edward's, so they were starting on that soon. **

**Once I had slammed my door and locked it, I jumped onto my mega-sized bed and reached for the remote for my stero. I blasted to music real loud and screamed at the top of my lungs. **

**

* * *

**

2 Days After

(Still Rosabelle's P.O.V)

"Please, Greg? Please, please please?" I begged, giving him my best puppy face. It was the beginning of class but our teacher had not yet arrived. Greg was sitting on his desk, running his hand through is hair.

"I don't know, Rosie. Why don't you ask one of your sibs?" He asked, smiling slightly at my pout. "No..." I whined. "I always go to Port Angeles with them. I want to go with you. Please, Greggie?"

He sighed. "Fine. When?"

I smiled happily, throwing my arms around his neck. "Thanks so much! Do you have plans tonight? Since you know, we only have half a school day today!"

He grinned at me and pushed me back onto my desk. "Fine. Whatever you want, Rosiebelle."

I clapped my hands together, like a little girl. He laughed at the deep blush that had risen into my cheeks.

I couldn't concentrate anymore. Greg's scent was hardly there, and the burn in my throat had ceased. It got its pleasure from when he kisses me.

The morning ran by and soon I was getting into his car,waving to my unhappy family.

Greg drove like his usual self, a maniac. And in half an hour, we were in the city. I laughed with glee at all the places we could go. He smiled at me, and found a parking lot. We were going to walk around for a bit.

I got out quickly and soon, hand in hand, we were waltzing down the sidewalk. People buzzed around us but I didn't care because I was with Greg, away from my horrid family. I felt...normal.

There were suddenly many stands out in the open, people laughing and talking. Music was blaring from speakers high in the air. I realized we had just walked into a festival of some sort. Yippee!

I pulled his hand towards one jewelry stand. The elderly lady smiled up at us, her face wrinkly. "A new couple, ehh? I have the perfect thing for you two!"

Greg tugged on my hand, but I stood firm. I wanted to see what she had. "Greg..." I murmured. He sighed and let go of my hand, only to put it around my waist.

The elderly lady popped up from behind the stand again and she smiled. "So, the young man's name is Greg. What's yours, Sweetie?"

I replied instantly, "Rosabelle." Greg gave me the don't-talk-to-strangers look that Emmett often gave me. I laughed and he smiled, giving up.

She handed me two golden chains and I gasped. On the first chain had two charms; An R and a half-heart. On the second chain, it also had two charms; A G and another half-heart. I placed the two half-hearts together and it made a whole. And then, like magic, the R and G connected together by the chains, forming an "R+G".

"It's beautiful." I whispered, amazed. "How much?"

Greg sighed. "Let me, Rosie."

I elbowed him hard, and then handed a twenty dollar bill to the elderly woman. "Will that be enough?"

She smiled. "Yes, thank you."

I turned towards Greg, who was looking at me with a sad look in his eyes. I smiled at him and placed the golden chain around his neck. I fingered the G delicately, loving how it looked on him. The other golden chain slipped out of my hand and soon Greg had it around my neck. He smiled at me, the sad look gone. "You're so beautiful."

I raised my eyebrows up. "Only because of this necklace? So are you saying that I'm ugly without it?" I teased. He looked alarmed and raised his hands up to defend himself. "No, that's not what I meant! You're always beautiful, Rosie! You don't real-" He stopped when he saw the grin on my face and laughed with me.

We continued around, looking at all the different stuff, and enjoying being with our soul-mate.

* * *

**Jacob's P.O.V**

**"Leah, you shouldn't be getting up." I urged. Seth was standing beside me, nodding his agreement. We were once again in the huge room of Edward's, with Leah who was trying to get up.**

**"Yes, I am! Jacob! If I stay here forever, I'll grow fat!" She cried, terrified. She struggled once more under my firm hands and then relaxed onto the bed, out of breath.**

**I laughed half-heartily. "You won't get fat. Fine, if you want to walk around, only in the house ok? Esme has the kitchen smelling delicious twenty-four/seven."**

**Seth laughed at how Leah's anger rose. "THE FOOD WILL MAKE ME EVEN MORE FAT! JACOBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB!"**

**I gulped. "Leah, shush!"**

**In a way she sort of screamed and growled at the same time.**

**I sighed. "Only in the house." I confirmed and headed down the stairs.**

**Renesmee was sitting on the couch, completely interested in the show she was watching. It looked something like _Gossip Girl _or _Instant Star _or something like that. I plopped down on the seat beside her.**

**"Hey, Rennie." I said, then saw the untouched popcorn in front of her. I took it off the table and began to eat it. "Whatcha watching?"**

**"_America's Best Dance Crew_. Please win, please, please please win!" Then she jumped up in the air and screamed in happiness. I laughed as she began a dance around the room. "MABUTI GIRLZ ROCK!"**

**I stared at the screen, showing four girls jumping up and down, and who were all asian. It looked like they were philipino-american or something. Finally she sat down beside me, her face flushed scarlet. "Sorry."**

**I laughed. "No, it's entertaining, Nessie."**

**Then, to everyone's surprise (vampires can hear from far away so _everyone _heard it), the doorbell rang. **

**I jumped up with Renesmee and shouted, "I'LL GET IT!" But even if I had whispered it, they would've heard. I just wanted to make sure.**

**Renesmee accompanied me to the door and I knew that all the Cullens' were probably standing at the stairs or behind me now. **

**I opened the door and let out a surprised, "Oh!" As I remember this face exactly as how it was years ago.**

**"Nahuel." Everyone whispered.**

* * *

**Nahuel's P.O.V**

**"Go, first." all my sisters urged me. I sighed and rang the doorbell. I could hear a t.v on from inside and screaming. Was something wrong?**

**Then, in an instant, someone opened the door and cried, "Oh!" It was Jacob, looking exactly like how I remembered him. Why hadn't he moved on? Behind him, everyone had whispered, "Nahuel," As if it was a great surprise I was here. Ok, it was.**

**"Hey everyone. Can I come in? Umm...and my sisters?" I asked, eyeing the others. They rolled their own eyes at me.**

**"Yeah." Jacob said, letting me in. My sisters followed me into the brightly lit hallway.**

**I saw that Alice, Jasper and Emmett were on the stairs, while Edward, Bella, Esme were coming from the kitchen. In the living room was Rosalie and a girl I hadn't ever met before. And then my eyes landed on Renesmee, standing timidly behind Jacob's muscular body. She was small, yet strong-looking. Her bronze-coloured hair was down to her waist, ending in perfect little curls. Her lips were now full, and her face more angular. She had also begun to develop in certain places...**

**Estelle, my eldest sister cleared her throat. "Right." I muttered, taking my eyes away from the beauty in front of me. "These are my sisters. Estelle," I pointed to my first sister, who had dark brown hair, olive-skin, and brown-black eyes, "Cheyenne," I pointed to my second sister, who was a whole lot different. She had black hair and green small eyes. Her skin was olive-tone, but she looked just as beautiful. "And Marie." Marie was the most different. She had blonde hair, and big blue eyes, and she quite resembled the girl that I didn't know in the room, along with Rosalie. Father had been travelling when he met a French-Irish blonde woman he wanted to mate instantly. And here was Marie, all that was left of her mother. **

**"Is that...is that a werewolf?!" Cheyenne cried, holding her nose and cringing back into the wall. Jacob growled.**

**"No, that's a shape shifter. He's an expert in werewolf transformations though." I answered her question.**

**Then I saw Bella. I still couldn't get away from the sorrow and pain every time I saw her and the wonder. My mother should have had this life, but no, because my father had to be an idiot and not care what he would do to our mothers after he got his 'experiment'. "Nahuel, it's good to see you again. We did not think that you would visit us. Please forgive this. And...there's only you four in the family?" Her eyebrows were raised. She knew that my father called himself a 'scientist' and wouldn't give up.**

**I shook my head angrily. "No. My aunt decided to stay behind and give me a bit of freedom. My sisters wanted to meet Renesmee," I nodded towards the girl, "but my father is back home taking care of two _more _of us. A boy, Henri, and a girl, Henrietta. Their mother was still alive after Henri was born, and she was saved. But then my father had to go and do it _again, _and Henrietta was born. Their mother died. But my father is proud that he had produced two 'experiments' that are fully related, and not just half like the rest of us." I growled, anger rising in me.**

**"Sit down, sit down. You must have had a long journey." Esme said. My sisters all slumped into the different seats and sighed happily.**

**"Tis is a vonderful place you 'ave here." Marie said gratefully. "Nahuel didn't let us stop for very long." **

**"Quit the act, Marie. We all know that your english is perfect. Hardly any accent of ur French/Irish background." Estelle growled. **

**I sat down carefully and accepted a glass of water when it was given to me by the unknown girl. "Who are you?" I asked politely, sipping the cup.**

**She smiled at me. "My name is Rosabelle. I just joined the family last year. Rosalie's my mom." **

**I looked over to Rosalie in surprise. She just grinned at me.**

**"Are there more humans here? I can smell it." Cheyenne said, smiling wickedly.**

**"Nope. Just Shape-shifters, like myself." Jacob answered, sneering at her. She sighed and pouted a bit.**

**"Gross." Estelle muttered.**

**"So, why are you here, Nahuel, besides for a visit?" Edward asked.**

**Everyone turned to me, expectantly. Even my sisters, when they already knew.**

**"Well, I'm here to mate Renesmee."**

**"_WHAT??"_**

* * *

there you go. Chapter 5. Thanks to all of you that placed in your guesses. I can't remember what I said you'd get but i'll think of something!

thanks for reading and for putting up with my writers' wall. I'm trying to break it down and I think its working.

please review and stay tuned for the next CHAPTER!

yippee!

p.s Mabuti is philipino for "Good" but it also sounds like "My Booty" So you kinda see why i chose it. lol. Henri is pronounced as "Awn-ri." and Henrietta is "Awn-ri-et-ta".

Thanks again and please REVIEW!


	6. More Shapeshifters!

* * *

Wowie. That was a BIG shocker at the end huh? Ok, here it is: Chapter 6 of Return To Forks.

Disclaimer: Yeah, I do own the twilight series. JOKE! I'm not stupid. I can't write THAT good. (I cant write at all)

enjoy and please review!

**

* * *

******

Chapter 6

**Renesmee's P.O.V**

**"_WHAT??" _I sputtered. In front of me, sitting in _my_ couch, was a man that had just said he would mate with me. Mate. What the heck!**

**As I thought, Daddy felt the same. "Nahuel...don't you think that's a bit rushed? I mean, as you can tell, Renesmee doesn't even remember you..."**

**"Yes, yes. It's a bit early. She's still a bit young." Momma insisted. I rolled my eyes. **

**The man, Nahuel, stood up and walked closer to me. Jacob stepped over a bit more and covered me completely. He growled. Nahuel sighed. "Renesmee, think hard. Are you sure you don't remember me?"**

**I closed my eyes and tried to remember to my very birth.**

**_"That's not what I mean. Not once today did Jacob think about the fact that, according to Nahuel, Nessie will be fully matured in just six and a half years." Edward said._**

**So...Nahuel had met my parents long ago. When I was just a baby in fact. And already, they were thinking about this! Why didn't they _tell _me?? I sighed. **

**"Remember?" he smiled and I couldn't help but think that he has a very nice smile. It wasn't the same as Greg's, which was crookedly cute, or Jacob's, who was soft and soothing, but _different._ I buried my head in Jacob's back, very frustrated with myself. Yeah, I knew I had a limit. I couldn't go off with Greg; he belonged to Rosabelle now. She did do a pretty good job in her first year. But here was two guys, both wanting _me._ How was I to choose?**

**Nahuel took a step further, which made Jacob growl again, louder, meaner. "Don't push it, blood-sucker."**

**Surprisingly, Nahuel laughed. "Do you not remember me too? I was here long ago when she was just born. I saved her _life._"**

**My eyes opened at that. Did he really?**

**Someone cleared their throat. "Ahem. What's going on?"**

**I peeked out to see that Carlisle was standing at the door, and smiling slightly. "Nahuel...what a pleasure it is to see you again." He said, and in a second, was shaking Nahuel's hand.**

**"As it is to see you, Sir." Nahuel said politely, smiling again. I looked to my mother, who was holding onto Daddy's arm. They both looked at me as if to ask, "Do you like him, Sweetie?"**

**I shook my head, a little too hard. _No! No! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I don't wanna be mated! I don't know him!_**

**Daddy nodded once, showing that he understood. I smiled a small tight grin and then turned back to the main scene.**

**"Well, I think it is late and everyone has school to go to tomorrow. Why don't we all get some rest, eh?" Carlisle said.**

**Emmett held in a laugh, while Jasper smiled. Vampires don't need sleep; only half-vampires. I knew my family was going to be up, discussing this very weird and diffucult situation.**

**Jacob tugged on my hand. "I'll take you back to your room." I nodded and we were off towards the back door, towards home.**

**"Jacob, did he really save my life?" I asked, uncertainly. **

**Jacob sighed. "Yeah. He did. But only because Alice proved that you were harmless. So technically, Alice saved your life. Now, no more questions."**

**I sighed. At least I knew he wasn't the full hero or something like that. Only a side-kick.**

**We were at my house already. I opened the door. "Goodnight." I murmured.**

**"G'night." Jacob kissed me gently on the lips. "Don't worry about anything. Your parents will solve it. Go to sleep now."**

**I nodded and closed he door, locking it. I sighed, then headed towards my room tiredly.**

**

* * *

******

Jacob's P.O.V

**I couldn't believe it. I could not believe it. Why was this happening to me? And why didn't I notice _before?_I was so stupid! Thinking that Renesmee was all mine, when she does have a chance with him.**

**"Let her go, Jacob. I think it's time we grew up." Leah said, from under her covers. I sighed and sat down on the tip of the bed. I stroked away her hair and sighed again.**

**"I can't, Leah. I just can't. I've imprinted on her. Doesn't that mean that she's to be mine?" I asked.**

**"Well...no one ever said that there won't be any obstacles. But don't you think that...that she's better off with him then with you? That...she could be happy? Jacob, don't you think that you have to move on sometime, when she gets to live forever? Don't you know how much it will hurt her to see you grow older and older and then perhaps die in her forever young arms? And yet, with the other boy, she can live forever, and they...since they are half human, could create more of their kind? Why can't you just think? Don't you want her to be safe and happy? That's it? Isn't that what imprinting is all about?" Leah asked, giving me another of her lectures. And yet somehow, they made sense. Sadly. She sat up to look at me.**

**I buried my head in my arms. I just didn't know what to do. "Leah..." She wrapped her arms around me, to comfort me. **

**"One more thing Jacob. Don't you sense a war coming? I bet more werewolves are about to pop up at the number of vampires here. There's a lot of them. And just what will Renesmee think? And...who will she choose? After all, she belongs on the other side. Haven't you noticed? She can't side with werewolves over her _family_ no matter how much she loves you. It'll just cause her pain. Like with _Bella. _Remember, Jakie? How much Bella suffered because of her love for you, and her love for Edward? Do you want Renesmee to go through that too?" She said softly.**

**I winced as tears escaped my eyes. I had to do it. I had to let Renesmee go. I couldn't afford to give her pain. All I want is for her to be happy. And she won't be happy with me. No matter what. So why was I trying? Why? Pictures of Bella flooded my head. When she was in pain because of Edward leaving, her joy when he came back, the pain she had to go through to pick whether she wanted me or Edward, werewolves or vampires... Why should Renesmee go through all that just to be with the vampire? Not with the werewolf...not with me. I was going to lose again. Again. Unless I found somehow who wasn't my natural-born enemy. What made me think that I...that I could live like this forever?**

**"Do you understand? Do you know what you have to do Jakie?" Leah asked. I nodded sadly, sorrow taking over all my other emotions.**

**Then someone burst into the room. Seth. "Leah...Jacob...more..."**

**"More what?" Leah asked, panic visible in her voice. "More werewolves!" He cried, enthusiastically. **

**I sighed. It was already starting. "Let's go meet them."**

**"Can I go too?" Leah asked. I shook my head. "No. Could be dangerous. You can come tomorrow."**

**She smiled. "Promise?"**

**"Promise. And thanks." I said, grinning sadly. It did not reach my eyes.**

**We ran out of there, and down the stairs, zoomed through the door. Transforming quickly, we didn't have to speak with our mouths.**

**_Where, Seth?_ I asked.**

**_Over there. Do you think that they'll join our pack? Or do...they have their own...Alpha?_ He asked, wincing at the image that popped us. Me, fighting with some unknown wolf, to get the position of Alpha. I so did not need that now.**

**_Seth! Just, find them already! _I ordered.**

**_Yes, sure!_ He grinned, happy to get an order.**

**I sighed. We zoomed closer and closer to the treaty line, and then crossed it. I found their scents.**

**I barked. _Stop! Whoever is out there, show yourself!_**

**A couple of different barks answered me.**

**_Who's there?_**

**_Who are you?_**

**_We don't want to! Go away!_**

**_Help!_**

**My eyebrows rose. The last 'voice' was ...a girl's. Suddenly, four wolves appeared. Yes, three were male and one was female. The second female _ever._ She was a whitish colour, beige in some parts. One of the males was a dark, dark brown with light brown speckles over his fur. Another was a dark grey, mixed with black. And one was full brown. Dull brown. **

**Seth took a step towards them. They took a step back. Seth barked. _Do you know how to go into Human form?_**

**They nodded and soon were in human form. Seth and I transformed too.**

**The girl had red hair, flaring over her pale white skin. She needed a _tan._ The males all had dark hair and muscular bodies.**

**"I'm Jacob. The leader in our pack. Do you have a pack? And that is Seth. We have one other member, but they are not here at the moment." I said, proudly. **

**"I am Ben. I guess I'm the leader. We really don't know what happened to us. It just happened. Could you...help us?" He asked, shyly.**

**Seth grinned. "Of course. But...maybe you should join our pack. There isn't allowed to be two packs in one region. And if there is, the two Alphas would have to fight to the death. Now, not to brag, but Jacob has more experiences then all of you put together. We've been alive for more then a hundred years." Then his eyes landed on the girl. She was already looking at him, the same way. I remembered that look. They had just imprinted. How cute.**

**"I'm Karin. And this is my brother, Darren. That's Lucas." The girl introduced. "I'm sorry to ask, but...why am I the only girl?"**

**Seth laughed. "Oh you're not the only girl. Trust me. My sister was the only girl. You're the _second _only girl. There's never girls in our wolf packs since the beginning of time. But then Leah joined, and so have you."**

**"Why are we like this? Why are we wolves?" The boy named Lucas asked.**

**"Because our natural-born arch enemies are here. Actually, there's more. The normal vampires who live here are..vegetarians. They don't drink human blood. They just drink animal blood. But there are more who have just arrived. And I'm sure that they drink human blood. That is why you're here. To stop them from killing anyone. We are Protectors or Guardians. The more vampires, the more shape-shifters." I explained. **

**"V-Vampires?" Darren asked, shuddering. "They're real?"**

**"Well...werewolves are legends and we're real. Aren't we?" He asked. **

**"I...guess so." Darren answered.**

**I shook Ben's hand. "Welcome to the pack. Now let's go meet our vegetarian friends. And their guests." I growled. "I'm sure Renesmee is home now and I don't want that blood-sucker near him. Oh, and they might _stink._"**

**"Renesmee?" Karin asked. **

**"Yeah. The girl he imprinted on a hundred years ago. That's why we're still here." Seth answered. We all broke into a run.**

**"A hundred years?" Darren asked, amazed.**

**"Imprinted?" Lucas questioned.**

**I sighed. "We don't age as long as we keep up being a wolf. So...if you give it up, then you go about your life, and eventually you die. Now, Seth, Leah and I decided to stay and protect our town."**

**"And imprinting is sorta when you fall in love and you want to protect that person, and have them safe and happy. It's er...what we just er, did." Seth said shyly. Karin blushed.**

**Soon we were in front of the Cullen's house. And two cars had just pulled up.**

**Renesmee jumped out of the silver Volvo, shouting, "JACOB!"**

**Edward and Bella grabbed her arms, keeping her at their side. Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Rosabelle came out of the red convertible, eyeing our new pack members suspiciously.**

**"Jacob, who are they?" Edward asked.**

**"I'm Ben. This is Lucas, Darren and Karin. We're part of Jacob's pack now." Ben explained before I could get my mouth opened.**

**Rosalie sighed, while Emmett and Jasper rolled their eyes and walked into the house.**

**Alice jumped in the air. "Yippee! Karin, do you like to shop?"**

**I groaned and everyone laughed at me. "Karin, I want you to come with me first."**

**She nodded. "Yes, Sir."**

**I groaned again. "Don't call me 'sir'. I'm not old. Just Jacob's fine. You guys, come on. Renesmee I'll see you later." I kissed her on her forehead and then we followed Alice into the house and up the stairs.**

**"How do you mind the stink?" Ben asked finally. Lucas and Darren nodded their agreement. **

**"We grew used to it. They're family to us now. They're all we've got." Seth answered. He was holding onto Karin's hand now.**

**I opened the door to Leah's current room to find that she was propped up on a couple of pillows, chewing bubble-gum and was reading a _Peoples_ magazine. She looked up and her jaw dropped at the site of Karin. Then her eyes went to Karin's hand in Seth's and her eyes deepened to sorrow. I felt so bad. Seth understood quickly and released Karin's hand.**

**"Leah. We have new pack members." I said.**

**"I see." She smiled. "Hi. I'm Leah. I would stand up and greet you, but _Jacob_ wants me to stay in bed. Don't know why. I'm not sick anymore."**

**"I'm Ben. This is Lucas, Darren and Karin." Ben introduced, once more.**

**"Karin...wow. I never thought I'd live to see the day where another wolf-girl like me was born. It's a pleasure to meet you all." Leah told us.**

**"Well, I think we should let her have some rest now. Don't you think?" I asked.**

**"No." Karin answered. My eye brows rose in surprise. "I want to stay and er, talk to Leah. Do you boys mind?" She asked, uncertainly.**

**"You're not suppose to disagree with the Alpha's orders, Karin." Seth whispered.**

**"No, it's ok. I understand what she wants to talk about with Leah. Trust me, I've been through it. I don't need to hear it again and neither do you boys. Let's go. That's an order." I said and we hurried outside.**

**The other pack members looked at me, confusion clear in their eyes. "Puberty." I answered and they nodded, understanding a bit more. **

**This was going to take a while.**

**

* * *

**

**Nahuel's P.O.V**

**"Renesmee, look at that!"I pointed towards the sky. We were laying in the field, watching clouds go by. Jacob was busy dealing with more mutts, so I got my chance to hang out with Ness and get to know her and stuff. **

**"Wow. That looks like a rose. It's so beautiful!" she murmured.**

**I looked over at her. "You're more beautiful then that, Nessie. You're the most beautifulest thing ever on this Earth, no, in the whole universe." I told her sincerely. Her bronze-coloured hair was spread out on the grass and she was smiling. And then she blushed. That crimson colour to her cheeks was wonderful.**

**"Thank you." She whispered.**

**I smiled then pointed to another turtle-shaped cloud. "Turtle, turtle."**

**She laughed, and it sounded like church bells ringing on a day of a wedding. Then she pointed to another cloud. "That looks like a heart."**

**I pointed to another. "Dragon."**

**"Blowing fire." She agreed.**

**"You seriously don't remember me, Nessie?" I asked.**

**"I think I do. I'm not sure. I was quite young you know. I mean, a hundred years has gone by." She answered then looked at me. "Sorry, Nahuel."**

**"No problem. I'll still make you love me. I know I can do it." I told her, very positively.**

**She blushed again. "I'm sure you can." She whispered.**

**I grinned. Then it faded when I remembered Jacob. "Do you...do you love someone else...already?"**

**She sighed. "I...I don't know. I think I do...but I'm just not sure anymore."**

**"You think about that. Don't worry. We have all the time in the world." I reassured her.**

**"Yes. Yes, we do." She smiled then pointed to another cloud. "A star."**

**"Not comparable to the one in front of me." I said.**

**

* * *

**

Leah's P.O.V

**I stood up with Karin and we walked out the back door. We had just finished a snack that Esme had created and it was delicious. "Thanks, Esme." I called.**

**"No problem, Sweetie. Don't wander too far now." Esme told us from the kitchen.**

**"She's sooo nice." Karin exclaimed.**

**"I know. Just like a mother to me." I agreed happily. We walked down towards the river and sat down in the bank. "Look at all the fishes."**

**"I know! I'm kinda glad that I'm not the only girl in a pack now. I mean, it was tough for a while. It must have been hard for you. I mean, a hundred years? That's a long time. And without someone who imprinted on you too. I'm glad I have Seth." Karin blushed.**

**"I'm glad he has you." I answered.**

**We laid down in the grass, looking up into the sky. Then, suddenly, Karin jumped up. "I forgot something in your room. I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere."**

**"I won't." I promised and looked up again as Karin rushed away.**

**I was about to drift off when I heard a rustle in the trees across from me. I sat up nervously. "Who's there?"**

**No one answered.**

**"Who's there?" I asked a bit louder, anxiously. Maybe it's just Jacob. Or Renesmee. Or someone.**

**Then, I was pounced on. I screamed. **

**A dark, olive-toned face was like, two inches away from mine and he was pressing my body down onto the grass. His arms trapped my arms, keeping them from punching him in the nose. "Well, hello, there, young lady. You look like someone who's a bit lonely." His voice was deep and boy, did he stink!**

**"I...was...doing...fine..." I struggled under his weight. "Who are you?"**

**"I'm a scientist. And I'm going to make your life special. Would you like to bear one of my experiments? You're too beautiful to waste you know." he sneered.**

**My arms and legs began to hurt. Tears escaped my eyes. "Get off of me." I whimpered. I was not yet strong enough to get him off and we were too far away from the house to call for help. My simple dress, imprinted with flowers and hearts, was spaghetti strapped and pretty short. I whimpered again, as only wolves can whimper. "Don't hurt me. Please."**

**He laughed. "Of course I won't. But that means you have to help me." He bared me his teeth and I cried out in surprise. He was a vampire. Of course. I whimpered again knowing that I was wayyyyy to weak to fight him off. Where was Karin? Using his teeth, he slowly and painfully sliced up my dress, from my chest down to my thighs. Blood was dripping slowly out of the places were he went to deep. I was going to die.**

**With one swift move he pushed away the torn and ruined dress (Alice was going to kill me) and then smiled down at the look of my body. I growled. He bent down slowly again and tore away my pink bra and undies and soon I was naked under him. He laughed evilly as I whimpered once more. The air was really cold. "Don't hurt me. Please don't hurt me."**

**He licked up some of my blood that was dripping down my body and he grinned. Tears flowed freely down my face now and it made me shiver. I was going to get sick again.**

**I closed my eyes, awaiting the pain once more...when suddenly...**

**a deep and angry growl was heard. **

**"GET OFF OF HER NOW YOU NASTY BLOOD-SUCKER!" Jacob?**

**"LEAH! MOVE IT, YOU UGLY PIECE OF SHIT!" Seth?**

**"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, FATSO?" Ben?**

**"ASSHOLE, GET OFF OF HER!" Lucas? **

**"LEAH! LEAH!" Karin! **

**Then the weight was gone. My eyes flew opened to see that Jacob was wrestling with the vampire. I sat up, grabbing my torn dress to cover myself. Karin jogged over to me with Seth and they hugged me ferociously. "Leah, thank God, thank God!" Karin murmured while Seth repeated, "Are you ok? Are you ok?"**

**Ben, Lucas and Darren joined in the fight and soon Ben and Lucas had pinned the vampire down, while Darren kicked at him. Jacob rushed over to me, and he wrapped his jacket across my bare shoulders, pulling me up from the ground and embracing me. "Leah, Leah, are you ok?"**

**I zippered up the jacket, grateful that it was nice and warm. My arms found its way through the armholes and I hugged Jacob back. "Yes, yes, I'm ok. Bleeding, but I'm ok." **

**"Edward. We have to get you to Edward. Let's go." he told me. "Guys, take along the blood-sucker. We need to pummel him but first find out who he is."**

**Then, suddenly, a voice spoke out. **

**"Father?"**

* * *

that's the end of Chapter 6. wow. lots happened already. more to come!! Thanks soo much for reading and please please review!

I want at least umm 3 reviews? so please speak up!! thanks soo much!


	7. The Volturi

This is chapter 7 of Return to Forks.

disclaimer: I don't own any of this except for my own characters.

enjoy and please review!

**

* * *

******

Chapter 7

**Nahuel's P.O.V**

**I couldn't believe my eyes. Of all the rotten luck. My _father_ was here. I looked at the scene in front of me. Two werewolves were dragging my father away, with one leading. Jacob had his arm around a girl, who was all red and bloody. She was wearing his spring jacket and...nothing underneath. A boy and a girl were walking behind Jacob and the girl. Oh no. My father had tried to deflower someone else..._again. _I looked around, trying to find two particular kids. "Father?" I asked.**

**Everyone turned to look at me. Renesmee who was at my side, gasped as she saw the bleeding girl. "LEAH!" She me and ran to hug the girl, Leah. **

**My father smiled at me while the others' jaws dropped. They had not expected the old jeezer to be my old man. I sighed. "Where are the kids?"**

**He looked at me for a second then nodded towards the forest. "Playing."**

**The one leading kicked my father in the stomach. "Shut up, pervert."**

**I sighed again. "What did he do now?"**

**"Tried to rape Leah. That's what he did. Never, in our whole lives have we seen someone more disgusting." One of the men holding him spat.**

**"Now now, Lucas, this is his father." the other one holding my dad said. There was an edge in his voice.**

**Lucas growled but didn't reply. Then, Jacob spoke up. "Nahuel, what is your father doing here? Ben, Lucas, release him. He's not going to hurt anyone while _we're _here. Darren, go and find Edward. Seth, Karin, can you go and find more _appropriate_ clothing for Leah?" **

**All the others nodded once, and some took of while Ben and Lucas let go of my father, but didn't leave his side.**

**Renesmee looked at me, trying to see if I was like the stupid guy. I shook my head and she smiled, gratefully. "I need to go find my sibs. I'll be back in a moment. Don't do anything rash, Joham." I told my father. He nodded and sat down on the ground.**

**I zoomed off, listening for any children's voices. Soon, I heard giggling.**

**"Nahuel, Nahuel, come find us!!" A little boy's voice cried out.**

**"Yes, yes, come find us!" A little girl's chirped. I smiled automatically. After all, Henrietta was only two months, while Henri was about a year and a half old. **

**I looked in a bush and found Henri, crouching on the ground, holding his mouth. He burst into more giggles as I picked him up. I knew that where Henri was, Henrietta was too. I looked up into the trees and there, clinging onto a branch was a little girl. Her big blue eyes shone as she jumped from the tree into my open arms.**

**Henri and Henrietta looked almost nothing alike. Henrietta had dark brown curly hair, and big blue eyes. Henri had dark brown eyes and pretty red hair. And yet, they looked exactly alike. Fit.**

**"Let's go meet my new friends ok?" I cooed and I zoomed back out into the meadow, where everyone else awaited. Immediately, the girls swarmed around me, trying to get to the kids. Soon, they were off, playing with the girls. Leah looked perfectly fine. She was still in Jacob's spring jacket but at least she was smiling. **

**"So, Father, what are you doing here?" I asked, sitting across from him.**

**He smiled sheepishly. "I came to look for you and the girls. I also wanted a look at your _mate_." **

**Jacob growled. "She's not his mate."**

**"She isn't but she will be." came a voice from behind me. I turned around to find my three sisters propped up against trees. Estelle was the one who had spoken.**

**"Father." Cheyenne greeted stiffly.**

**"Estelle. Cheyenne. Marie." He said, nervously.**

**"Papa." Marie growled.**

**"What's going on?" I asked, completely comfused.**

**Estelle looked at me. "We didn't want to tell you." she whispered.**

**"It would ruin your happy mood." Cheyenne agreed.**

**"So we decided to wait until after all this was over." Marie said.**

**"What happened?" I asked again. This was stupid.**

**"Well...umm...The Volturi are looking for Daddy-o Stupid-o, here." Estelle answered.**

**Everyone was quiet. I had noticed that the whole Cullen family was there.**

**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Bella cried out in horror. "NOT AGAIN!"**

**"WHY ARE YOU HERE? GO AWAY! LEAVE US IN PEACE!" Edward shouted at my father.**

**Jacob pounced on him in a second. "Go away. You've caused us enough trouble."**

**"Thing is, they're looking for us too. For us half-vampires." Cheyenne whispered, tears slipping down her face. **

**Renesmee gasped and broke into sobs. Edward and Bella were at her side in an instant, trying to sooth her.**

**Marie sank to the ground, silent tears overflowing her beautiful face.**

**And suddenly, the three werewolves were back. "What's going on?" Ben asked. His eyes landed on Estelle. Her cheeks were flushed from anger and sorrow. He was at her side, patting her shoulder as if they knew each other for a long time. **

**Lucas was beside Cheyenne, while Darren took up Marie. She cried into his shoulder.**

**They didn't know my family, but already they were comforting them. What horourable men. Unlike my horrible father.**

**Suddenly, I knew. It was what humans called 'love at first sight'. These werewolves loved my sisters. They were going to be there for them. Good. I looked around at the couples; Bella&Edward, Alice&Jasper, Rosalie&Emmett, Carlisle&Esme, Estelle&Ben, Cheyenne&Lucas, Marie&Darren, Seth&Karin and the kids couldn't have mates yet. There was only just me, Jacob, Renesmee and Leah. But...I loved Renesmee. And Jacob loved Renesmee. Already they were an item. And I was alone. I couldn't let this happiness go to waste. No, not for the Volturi.**

**"Why do they want us? What have we done?" I asked. Estelle shook her head. "I don't know, Brother."**

**Henri and Henrietta crawled towards me and sat in my lap. These two were too young to die. They haven't experienced anything. They had to live.**

**I turned towards my dad. "You. You did this to us. Why are they coming for us?"**

**"Because. Because...those two are immortal." he answered finally, nodding to the kids in my lap. Henrietta looked up at me and giggled.**

**I kissed her hair, taking in her beautiful scent of strawberries. Henri looked at me and laughed happily, wrapping his arm around my neck. "Nahuel." They said to me.**

**"What are we to do?" Carlisle asked.**

**"We can't fight them off now. They'll kill us all." Jacob said. "Because this time, there are immortal children."**

**"But they're completely harmless! Henrietta isn't venomous! And Henri is but he is a vegetarian! He doesn't like human blood! He hates it! He...he likes human food or animal blood!" Marie insisted, jumping to her feet. Estelle, Marie and Cheyenne were suddenly in front of me, covering the children. They loved these two too.**

**"Well...the Volturi won't listen now." Jacob huffed, pulling both Leah and Renesmee closer to him. "And my family isn't going to die because of them either."**

**"WWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY??" Emmett bellowed. "NOT AGAIN! WE ALMOST DIDN'T ESCAPE LAST TIME! WHY US?" He held onto Rosalie.**

**I hung my head in shame. "Father, we must leave. We must take these two away from here. From these good people who haven't done anything wrng to deserve to die."**

**"Nahuel, we're going to have to die too. The Volturi...they think we're involved in this..." Cheyenne muttered. **

**Marie shook her head. "I don't want to die."**

**"When will they be here? Old jeezer, answer me!" I shouted. The two kids whimpered.**

**'Well, they were following me. Using the guy, what's his name, Demetri? So...about a week's time." Joham answered.**

**I growled, but I think I was drowned out by all the other growling. "We must leave."**

**"Nahuel..." Renesmee looked at me, her eyes wide.**

**I stood up, placing the kids on their feet. "I'm sorry. I'm so terribly sorry that I had to do this. That I brought this upon you guys. We must be on our way."**

**"Let's go and pack." Estelle whispered.**

**"We don't have that much." Cheyenne whined.**

**"Are we travelling through night?" Marie asked.**

**"Where are we going?" Ben asked.**

**Everyone looked at him. "You're not going anywhere." I said at the same time Jacob did too.**

**Ben sighed. "Jacob..."**

**"We can't just let them go..." Lucas agreed.**

**"Yeah..." Darren started.**

**"WE HAVE TO LEAVE!" I shouted.**

**"Oh? But the party's just begun." Came a very unfamiliar voice. Everyone turned to look at the forest and out stepped Demetri.**

**

* * *

******

Rosabelle's P.O.V

**I threw the towel into my hamper. My hair was still wet but I didn't mind. Combing through it quickly, I slipped on my shoes and headed downstairs. It was deserted.**

**"Hello? Where is everyone?" I shouted.**

**No one answered.**

**I glanced around. Nope, no one. **

**"Maybe in the backyard." I suggested to myself.**

**I hurried outside, wishing I had brought a sweater. Or better yet, Greg. He was always so warm. Or, at least, his hands.**

**I strolled onto the path, humming _love story_ by Taylor Swift on the way. I wonder where my whole family went.**

**Then, I heard a rustling. Quietly, I moved off of the path, and looked to see who was coming.**

**The person was in a hooded cloak and was trying to move quietly. I shrank back, afraid to be seen.**

**The person was crouched down, looking around. Were they hunting for something?**

**Suddenly, I noticed something gold around the person's neck. I gasped slightly. Was that a...G?**

**The person turned around and I stepped out of the shadows. "Greg?"**

**The person whipped around and stared at me. I lifted the hood off the person and brown hair came tumbling out.**

**Yes, the necklace had a G on it...**

**...and a half-heart.**

* * *

urhg...i think i rushed this chapter a bit. ok sorry if any of the characters confuses you. I just wanted everyone to make a pair. Anyway, heres a list that would be a bit helpful.

_Werewolves (Jacob's pack):_

Jacob (main)

Seth

Leah (2nd main- her part hasnt come yet)

Karin

Ben

Lucas

Darren

_Vampires (Cullens):_

Edward

Bella

Emmett

Rosalie

Alice (2nd main- her part hasnt come yet)

Jasper (2nd main -his part hasnt come yet either)

Carlisle

Esme

Rosabelle (main)

Renesmee (main)

_Half-vampires (Joham's family):_

Joham

Nahuel (main)

Estelle

Cheyenne

Marie

Henri

Henrietta

( note that Huilen is not part of this because she is not related to Joham in any way)

_Other Characters you should keep an eye out for:_

Greg (2nd main)

Demetri (hes not a main character tho)

_NOTE: There will be more characters that will be involved in this story. If you are utterly confused then please review or leave me a personal msg. Thank you!_

**thanks for reading and please please please review! I wrote two chapters today!! Bonus!! So please review! I expect... at least 5 reviews altogether!! Thats not a lot! Come on! Thanks. Sorry for the shortness.**


	8. Who you really are

heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy guys. This is Chapter 8 of Return to Forks. I want to try out a really stupid idea of mine, so please bear with me! And please, if it sucks or doesnt fit in the story, please tell me! Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters here from the book. I do own the different, wacked-up ones. :D Sorry for all the characters!

enjoy and please review!

**

* * *

******

Chapter 8

**Rosabelle's P.O.V**

**I gasped. I looked up into the familiar face...but with unfamiliar eyes. These ones were full of secrets unknown, full of something deep and were gold. Yeah, gold! He's a ...**

**"Vampire..." I whispered. "You're a vampire..."**

**"I...er..." He started but fell silent because he had no explanation for me.**

**"What's going on? Why didn't you tell me?" I demanded, anger boiling into my chest. I was a vampire too and I didn't hide it...ish. And besides, He smelt and acted like a human...for what? I turned around on my heel and walked away. Never, never had I thought I'd be tricked. That makes me soo mad!**

**"Wait, Rosie, wait for me! Listen to me!" He cried and jogged after me. After all, I'm pretty fast.**

**I concentrated hard and then opened my eyes, looking at my invisible hand. He can try to find me now. "What do you want, Greg? Or is that even your real name?"**

**"Rosabelle...where did you go? You...you have powers? Look, we just met, and even though I knew you were one, I just couldn't tell you. Not yet. Besides, you had to keep yours as a secret, and so did I. Come on, show yourself." He begged. I turned around and looked him in the eyes. Even though he didn't know it, he was starring right back at me. I looked longingly at his face, wishing for _him._ Vampires have this thing where you know who your partner or mate is. It just feels ...right. And I feel right with Greg. But he should have told me when he figured out that _I _was a vampire. I sighed and then reappeared in front of him. "I guess I'll have to reintroduce you to my family. They'll be ecstatic."**

**His grin was so wide I thought it would be stuck there. "Thanks so much, Rosie." He wrapped his arm around me and I continued my search for my family.**

**We headed towards the river, where most of us like to hang out. It was always really peaceful and quiet there. Not today. There was a lot of voices and ...crying? **

**We walked a bit faster and soon came into clear view of my whole family and all the werewolves and someone I didn't know.**

**"Oh no." Greg whispered beside me. I looked at him in surprise. He looked at me and was about to answer when the strange man began to talk.**

**"Ahhh...Gregory. Already here? Good. That's great timing. We have to catch _all_of them in Joham's family now." The strange man said. "It took you a long time, so Aro sent me to come and _help._ But oh," He eyed the arm around me, "...it looks like you got a bit comfortable."**

**I backed away from him. I knew enough to know that this must be someone from the Volturi...and so Greg must also...**

**"Greg...you...no..." I whispered, shocked for the second time in an hour.**

**"Demetri...I can handle things on my own, thanks." Greg growled. My whole family gasped. Suddenly, I was whipped away by both my parents, and was standing with my family, facing both Demetri and Greg.**

**"Mom!" I groaned. I felt like such a baby.**

**Rosalie gave me her stern look. "Shush, Sweetie. Let Esme and Carlisle handle this."**

**Greg stood there with his mouth opened, and I didn't know if it was from Rosalie whipping me away, or the fact that she was my _mom._ We looked a lot like twins.**

**I grumbled grouchily but didn't reply. Instead, I kept my eyes on the Demetri guy. He was wearing a long, long grey robe, and on his scarred face was a smirk. It was not pleasant.**

**"There was no party here, Demetri. Why are you here?" Carlisle asked, stepping forward with a polite smile.**

**"I was actually tracking two people at once and that is quite hard...unless they both happen to be in the same place at the same time..." Demetri looked over to Gregory.**

**Colour drained out of his face and he looked at me. I looked away, not wanting to catch his eye. This was his fight, and I wasn't forgetting the fact that he didn't tell me he was a vampire sooner.**

**"What do you want?" Joham shouted. There was terror in his voice.**

**Demetri's sneer widened as he looked over the two children in Nahuel's lap. "To destroy law-breakers."**

**Estelle, Cheyenne and Marie instantly slid to stand in front of the kids and the werewolves followed their act. **

**"No. Leave them alone, Demetri. Clearly you can see how mature they are for their age. Can't you let this slip?" Greg asked, starring down Demetri. He just laughed. "I don't get why Aro even wanted you in our Guard, but trust me, once I'm on a hunt, I stick to it." **

**I saw Alice give Edward a look, then he quickly whispered something to Renesmee, who in turn lightly brushed Nahuel's arm. For a second he looked alarm, but later was replaced by a stern, determined look. **

**A sudden wind came, blowing upon us. Then, a crash and soon we looked up to see two figures standing in the tree on a branch. A girl and a boy. **

**"NOW!" Edward had called, and Joham's whole family -plus the girls' imprinters- ran off, leaving my family here to defend themselves. Demetri growled and was about to run after them when a voice -very unfamiliar- spoke.**

**"Well, well well. A war, is it? How...entertaining. We need some joy right now, don't we, Justin?" The girl's high, bell-like voice asked. She came into view and I gasped. She was gorgeous; like an angel. Her strawberry blonde hair was blowing in the wind and her outfit, a short mini-shirt and a jean jacket with a strapless, red shirt under it. Then, the boy, Justin, came into view and he too, was a blonde. He was wearing baggy dark blue jeans, a red t-shirt and a leather jacket.**

**"Yes, I completely agree, Jasmine. But we must not stop. We're on a mission. Anyway, do you need help to get rid of that ugly man under that cloak?" Justin asked towards us. I did not know what was happening at all. Who were these people? On a mission?**

**"Thank you very much but we do not wish to destroy him." Carlisle spoke up and I felt very grateful. Carlisle always knew what he was doing. **

**"Too bad. I'm pretty stubborn, and you can't change that." The girl, Jasmine remarked and smirked.**

**"You can't destroy me! I'm too strong for a bunch of petty vampires like you!" Demetri cried, his voice boastful. **

**I realized the two people were twins and they laughed out loud.**

**Jasmine raised her right hand -palm to the sky- slowly. Her face was deep in concentration. And slowly, imitating Jasmine's hand, Demetri rose into the air, arms flailing. "WHAT IS HAPPENING?!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.**

**Justin pulled a small box out of his pocket and soon a fire was started right beneath the tree. He grabbed his sister and they jumped, avoiding the fire. Jasmine's hand suddenly shifted and her palm faced us. She moved her hand slowly through the air, and Demetri imitated her once more. He was directly above the fire now. "NO! NO! NO!" Demetri squealed, terrified. **

**My hand flew up to my mouth as I watched. Jasmine's hand turned and faced the ground, and Demetri faced the fire. His arms were swinging around wildly and his legs were kicking. **

**I closed my eyes as Jasmine's hand came down, along with Demetri. Then, a scream was echoed through the whole forest. The tracker was no longer tracking. I peeked through between my fingers and quavered a bit as Jasmine's glaze fell on me. Instantly, I vanished from sight, scared. Jasmine's mouth formed a perfect O. **

**"They're going to be safe. They're going to be safe." Rosalie whispered, to no one since she did not see me. Yes, Joham's family was safe...unless Greg...**

**I appeared again and was about to approach him when Carlisle spoke up. "Thank you very much but that was unnecessary. But, what can we help you with? This mission you were talking about..."**

**"Oh yes. We're looking for our father. My name is Justin. And this is my twin sister, Jasmine. We were told to look in this area for him." Justin said, smiling. **

**"Oh. How interesting. And who is it that you are looking for?" Carlisle asked.**

**"Jasmine smiled and she looked like a model. "Our father is Jasper Whitlock."**

* * *

oooo..... wow. Sorry for taking so long. this chp is really sucky. Anyway, please please review. Im soooo sorry for the delay. I'm going to start writing the next chp so please review!

thanks so much for sticking with me and please stay with me longer! To those of you who are Harry Potter fans, im gonna start a new story for it soon. I also have a Misc. story...about magic and faeries and unknown worlds so if you like that, please click my pen-name and start reading! I gonna improve the first chp again for that story but w/e. Thanks again and please, stay tuned!


	9. Their Story

heyy. sorry for the delay in the last chapter. anyway, here it is. Chapter 9 of Return to Forks.

let's have a quick review shall we?

**_Renesmee has finally returned Forks and her relationship with Jacob is going well. But suddenly, Nahuel, -who saved her life years ago- shows up and wants to mate her! What will she do? Who will she pick? Plus, Rosalie finally gets a child that she can love, Rosabelle. Rosie meets a boy, Gregory, who is nice and instantly they are in love but secrets are lurking about. She finds out about his working with the Volturi and that he was a vampire too. What will she do now? Will she accept him still? Or is there more secrets? All is well with Jasper and Alice, until twins show up saying Jasper is their father! What will Alice do? What will she see? And will Jasper accept these kids?_**

Disclaimer: I do not own the book characters but I do own the really confusing ones. Thanks!

please enjoy and review! Thanx!

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Jasmine's P.O.V**

**I watched the man who was Jasper take a quick look at the woman beside him. My eyes slid over to her. She had short dark hair and beautiful gold eyes. _She has good taste in fashion,_ I thought as I looked over her clothes. Her face was blank, but her eyes showed confusion. She looked up at Jasper, -my father-, and smiled, patting his arm lightly. Who was she? And what did she have with my dad?**

**I looked over to Justin, who was standing there glazing at the man who was a little ahead of everyone else. I could tell that he was the leader of this coven. "My name is Carlisle. This is my family."**

**I was a bit taken back with the word, _family._ Vampires have covens, not families. But I was not a full vampire, and not a full human. I was both. My heart pounded faster and faster and a thought came to me: _Do these vampires eat half-bloods?_**

**"Renesmee, I want you to go and find Joham's family. Best to tell them that their worries are over. I'm guessing some of them will not return, as Joham's daughters are grown up and finally mated with our new werewolves. But still, go and tell them that it is safe to return to the house and discuss these _certain _matters." Carlisle continued. My eyebrows raised as a girl, small for her age, stepped out from behind two other vampires. _Who were they to her? Her bodyguards?_ I thought.**

**"Actually, we're her parents. You are not the only 'half-blood' here." The male vampire said suddenly, looking straight at me.**

**"You...you read minds?" I stuttered, completely awed. My powers were nothing to his. **

**He nodded. "All but one." And he looked at the female beside him, who looked away. If she could have, she would've blushed. His voice was filled with affection, and I could tell that these two were partners, mates. How cute. He had bronze-coloured hair and gold eyes and his mate had lovely brown hair and gold eyes. The girl between them, though, had bronze-coloured curls, and chocolate brown eyes. She looked up at her parents and smiled, showing pearl-white teeth. Then, she took off, running slower then a vampire but faster then any human. I listened closely and detected heartbeats. She was also a half-blood.**

**"Now. We should probably get into the house and talk this over. I would love to hear your story, Justin, Jasmine." Carlisle said, and started off towards the end of the forest. Another woman, with long brown hair and gold eyes, followed quickly behind, weaving her arm through Carlisle's. Probably his wife.**

**Justin tugged on my arm, and I quickly followed behind my father. I watched out of the corner of my eye as the mind-reading vampire and his wife ran through the forest, after their daughter. I saw a blonde vampire, who looked a lot like another blonde who stood right beside her, walk towards the other vampire in the cloak. He looked bewildered and ashamed at the same time. The look in the blonde girl's eyes was terrifying. I wondered what she was about to do. The tough looking guy beside the other, older blonde started to follow the first, but the blonde stopped him. I shook my head, stopping myself from calling everyone by their hair colour. This 'family' was certainly big.**

**"Jasmine, you ok?" Justin asked me, his eyes full of concern. Ever since our grandmother died, we were each other's family. But, -if we got to stay- these people would be our family too. "Fine." I answered, flashing him my fake smile. I was NOT fine at all. I was scared. I didn't know who these people were, and where they were taking us. They seemed nice, but they all had their little families. The man who was my father, and the woman beside him, were they going to accept us? Accept me? I saw her whisper something to him, and he smiled a grateful smile. She then said something to him, and he turned around suddenly to look at me.**

**"You're nervous. Don't be. Carlisle and Esme are very nice." He said, his voice deep but gentle. He looked into my eyes, and suddenly I felt calm. What was this?!?!**

**_Esme. _So that was Carlisle's wife's name. It was short but sweet. And the bronze-haired girl was called Renesmee. Her name also had an _Esme _in it. How cute. Already I was getting everyone's names and I was hoping with my heart that we would be accepted. Travelling has tired me out completely.**

**Soon, a big white house came into view, with a smaller house a little farther away. I saw a glittering river nearby too, and my spirit soared. This was amazing and soo soo beautiful!**

**We went into the house, and right into the living room. I looked around, seeing the classic fireplace. A piano was in another corner, big and white and marvelous. I turned around to see a long, curvy staircase, leading upstairs. Justin lead me to a double sofa, and we sat down nervously. I fidgeted with my fingers in my lap as Jasper and the female vampire sat down on the other love seat while Carlisle took an armchair.**

**"Would you like something to drink? You're journey must have been very long." Esme asked, her voice gentle, soft and caring. I smiled and nodded shyly. She smiled back at me and walked away, probably towards the kitchen.**

**"Ok, let's begin before the others arrive. So, what is your story?" Carlisle asked, getting comfy in his chair.**

**Justin looked at me and smiled. "Well, we were born in Texas. Our mother, Justine, was a simple town-girl. Our grandmother owned a small motel and my dad went there one night. Gran says he looked different from others but my mother had already had the hots for him. She gave him whatever he desired, and he asked for red wine. He loved red wine. Then, he got really drunk. The next morning though, he was gone and it broke my mother's heart. After, she found out she was pregnant and was even more terrified. One month later, she gave birth to us. We...we broke her bones...and her back..." Justin went quiet.**

**I had to continue the story even though it was a hard part for us. "Anyway...her last wish was for Gran to take care of us until we were old enough to find our father. A couple of years ago...Gran also died, telling us everything she knew so we could find him...so he could continue to take care of us. By then, we knew what we were...and what powers we have...but it has been horrible. Anyway, we set out to find Jasper Whitlock, the man who left my mother. We ran into a Peter and Charlotte on the way. They said that they knew Jasper and told us where to find him. And their information led us to here." I went back to fidgeting.**

**"So...you have powers too, Justin? Would you like to show us what it is?" Carlisle asked, easing up the tension that had just been built in the room. I looked up to see the dark-haired vampire looking at us both with intense interest. There was no spark of hatred anywhere. I had finally figured out that she was my dad's mate. His partner. His lover.**

**Justine nodded. "It's nothing really. Especially compared to my sister's. But I could make something shrink or grow." He lifted his hand, his palm facing the piano. Slowly, he closed his hand into a fist, and the piano shrank to a little thing on the ground. It was no bigger then a baby mouse. He opened his hand, and the piano flew back to its original size. **

**"Wow." The female vampire let out. **

**Then, Esme returned and gave me a can of coke and Justin one too. "Sorry for the delay. Carlisle, Joham is back. Alice, could you please go and find Rosalie, Emmett and Rosabelle. I think they're still with Greg. Oh, I hope he is ok." **

**_Alice._ Alice was my father's wife, or at least, his lover. To my surprise, Alice's face went blank and she starred off into a distance. Jasper immediately placed his arm around her_. Was she mental_? I thought but shook the thought away.**

**Finally, Alice came back. "Well. The Volturi are certainly worried. First Greg, and now Demetri. They think something's happening. They think we're trying to take over. But, they're not coming. Not yet anyway."**

**"What? Oh my! That is not good! What else did you see, Alice?" Esme asked, worry clear in her voice. Alice sighed. "They plan on killing Joham."**

**"That will do. Thank you Alice. Jasper, stay here with the twins. Alice, go and find Rosabelle. We don't want her to hurt Gregory too bad. We still need to talk to him." Carlisle commanded and got up. "Thank you for the story, kids. We'll talk later. Please make yourself at home. You shall be our guests." **

**_So Rosabelle was the one who was about to kill the cloaked figure...and he was Gregory. Rosalie and Emmett must be the two people behind Rosabelle. But who's Joham_? Thoughts swirled around my head, confusing me. **

**"Please, settle down you two. You're giving me a headache." Jasper suddenly said. I looked up in surprise.**

**"And what is your power, Jasper?" Justin asked, and I looked over at him. Jasper was our dad! Why didn't he call him Father then?**

**"I control feelings and emotions. Like, I could calm down an angry mob or make a depressed person happy. And you two are really confused. It's hurting my head." Jasper sat back down on the sofa and closed his eyes.**

**A moment later, the bronze-haired girl glided into the room. "Hey! I'm Renesmee. Nice to meet you! I've only met a couple of half-vampires, but this is so kool! Too bad Estelle, Cheyenne and Marie had to leave soon with the boys but at least u get to meet Nahuel! And Jacob and his pack too! This is going to be so much fun!" **

**Her parents came in right after here and her mother gave me a warm smile. "Hi. I'm Bella. It's a pleasure to meet you."**

**"And I'm Edward. We have some trouble stirring about but you'll get to meet everyone soon. Ahh, Rosabelle." Edward looked and smiled as the blonde girl entered the room.**

**She looked at me, gave me a half-smile, and stormed up the stairs. At the top she screamed and a door slammed moments later.**

**"What a temper, that girl. And she's not even really related to me." Said a deep, humorous voice as the other blonde and massive guy entered. "The name's Emmett. Jasper's kids, huh? Kool. Let's go, Rosalie. We have to check up on our lil girl up there, bawling her eyes out by now." They hurried up the stairs too.**

**"Renesmee, go and find Nahuel and Jacob. Have fun with both of them. And take these two out to the back. They'd like a tour away from the chaos. I can NOT believe Joham did this to us! At a time like this too!" Edward ranted and turned around, leaving the room. Bella looked at Jasper. "Have fun, kids. Jazz, we need you out here. If anyone gets upset..."**

**"Alright, alright. I'm coming." my father got up and gave us a small smile, before following Bella. I looked over at Renesmee.**

**"Come on! This is going to be great! Momma doesn't know that Nahuel went to say goodbye to his sisters, but Jacob will love to meet you. Mind you, he's not a vampire. Nor a human. So, be careful." She skipped out of the room and I grabbed Justin's arm, taking him along with me.**

**"What do you think, Jasmine?" he asked as we headed out the back door. "I think that...this is amazing. I can't believe we found others like ourselves. I'm just a bit overwhelmed. Why didn't you call him Dad?" I questioned.**

**"I don't think he's used to the idea that he has kids yet. He hasn't said anything about the matter and I don't want to make him uncomfortable if he's not ready to accept us as his children. For now, we should just be what Carlisle called us. His guests." Justin laughed. "This is actually kinda fun."**

**I laughed with him and hurried to follow Renesmee.**

**"JACOB! JACOB!" She called and then we heard rustling in the bushes ahead. Suddenly, a HUGE wolf jumped out at us and I screamed, falling backwards.**

**The wolf went straight to Renesmee and she patted his head.**

**"When you said he wasn't vampire or human, you should have said he was a wolf!" I cried, terrified. Justine grabbed my arm and pulled me off the ground. I slid behind him, peeking out.**

**"He's not a full wolf either. Look." Renesmee said, smiling gleefully. Suddenly, the wolf changed and BAM! A man stood there. He quickly pulled on some pants and smiled at us, his chest bare and heaving. He had long hair, tied in a pony-tail at the nap of his neck and his smile was bright.**

**"Sorry about that. I'm Jacob. And I'm also a shapeshifter. But I can only do werewolf right now." he said. "Lemme introduce you to my pack. I'm the Alpha." He placed his fingers in his mouth and blew.**

**Two girls and a boy appeared out of the forest. The boy also had no shirt on, and the girls had two simple summer dresses, even though it was getting a bit chilly.**

**The girls were too busy to notice us but the boy did. "Oi! Hey! My name's Seth! This is my sister, Leah," He pointed to one girl, "and that's Karin, my mate and imprinter." He pointed to the other girl.**

**"Imprinter?" I asked, curiously. **

**"Yeah, it's like love at first sight. You know, they look at each other and once their eyes have locked, their faces turn into this dazed, love-sick look and their eyes grow big. Leah and I haven't imprinted yet but I don't know if it's for everyone." Jacob explained.**

**Suddenly, Leah looked up at Justin and her eyes grew wide. He starred back at her with the same look she was giving him.**

**"Correction, I'm the only one who hasn't imprinted yet." Jacob sighed. Seth smiled and placed quotes in the air. "Justin and Leah, imprinted." He did a stamping motion and then laughed as Karin gave his a 'wow', sarcastic look.**

**"Justin? Justin!" I waved my hand in front of his face.**

**"I think I've fallen in love." He whispered.**

* * *

thats it. Thanks for sticking with me guys and please please please review! thanks!


	10. Meeting Nahuel

heyy guys. not much reviews but its ok. Anyway, this is chapter 10 (wow!) of Return to Forks.

disclaimer: dont own the sucky ones sorry. or this would have been a book.

enjoy and please review! SORRY FOR THE DELAY!!! IM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! WRITERS BLOCK!

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Jasmine's P.O.V**

**It has been a month since we've gotten here. I like everyone, who were all very kind to us. Joham's family really did leave, except for a guy named Nahuel. I had never met him, since he was always "busy" when we were around. It made me angry that no matter how much Renesmee (whom I like very much) tried, but failed, to get him to meet us, he refused. Not that Justin cares. **

**Justin and Leah were the cutest couple. He had never had love before, always scared of having a broken heart, but Leah made him feel ok. Happy. Complete. How I wish I had that. **

**I sat outside, my feet in the stream. It was getting colder each day, and I pulled my sweater closer around my body. I thought about what had happened, and what I had learned. I felt sorry for Renesmee, who had a lot on her hands. Jacob was completely in love with her but she did not know how she felt. She thought she loved Jacob, but...Nahuel was just as good. Jacob had always thought that he had imprinted on Renesmee, but with these confused feelings of hers, he wasn't so sure. And Nahuel, I didn't know anything about him, except that he had saved Renesmee's life, when she was born. Apparently, he was older then Edward! **

**I looked over to my side and saw a lone bunny hopping about. Using my power, I brought it slowly over and into my lap. I smiled as I began to pet the little creature. Then, I heard a voice. **

**"You're sooo cute, Justin." came a girl's voice. Leah.**

**"No...you're sooooo cute." the male replied. Justin. **

**I groaned, setting the rabbit down and watched as it hopped away. I was not in the mood for sappiness so I jumped up, dried my feet on my towel and ran. **

**Running is the best thing for a vampire. It gives you this sense of freedom, and that you could do anything. I loved the wind in my face and the adrenaline that rushed through my body. My heart thudded faster in my chest and I breathed hard but not really caring. Not knowing where I was going, I just ran and ran. I was quite fast, even for a half-vampire, but that was probably because I had to go far to hunt all my life and had to be back before sundown. Soon, I found myself in a deep, deep forest, far away from Carlisle's house. **

**I rested, sitting down on the ground. Closing my eyes, I leaned my head again the trunk of a tree, catching my breath. **

**Suddenly, I heard voices. Scary voices. And it was getting closer....**

* * *

**Nahuel's P.O.V**

**"Sorry, Ness. I'm busy today too." I said into the phone, strolling along in the dark, faraway forest. The air was cool and damp and I enjoyed my daily walks.**

**"Doing what? You always refuse to see Jasmine and Justin!" She whined. "Why is that? They're sooo awesome and they're like us!"**

**"I'm just busy alright? I promise, next time...ok? Look, I've got to go. I'll talk to you later." I assured her.**

**"Fine...Be back soon." she muttered, then hung up.**

**In truth, I was scared to meet these two new, half-vampires. Jasmine would be the second half-vampire girl that wasn't related to me....and that would have been fine except she had a brother, who was very overprotective. At least, as I heard. And besides, I wanted Renesmee, not some other girl. If I were to meet her, wouldn't Ness force me on her? Just so she could be with werewolf-Jacob?**

**I sighed, shaking my head angrily. No, I wasn't going to give Renesmee up like that. It was stupid, I know, but she deserves someone better then him. Wayyy better. Like me?**

**I continued to walk under the shadiness, thinking. Renesmee seems so confused, how am I to help? I felt kinda bad for Jacob, who was so in love with her....but who's fault was that? I mean, who could resist _her_?**

**Then, I heard a scream. A painful, frightened scream...**

**It was ahead of me, so I began to run. Whatever, or whoever it was, I had to help. Someone needed my help...now I really have an excuse for Renesmee. _Stop that! Someone is in danger and you're still thinking about Renesmee? _**

**Faster and faster, I ran, taking deep breaths. Finally, I came into a small clearing. Two men were laughing, and picking on someone. I heard sniffling and ripping, and saw that one of the men, huge and scary, was practically raping her. She screamed and tried to push them away, but it was to no avail. **

**Anger surged through my body and my eyes narrowed. How dare they! A young girl like her too! I stomped over and they turned around, laughing. "What do you want, Punk?"**

**Before I knew it, I had punched him hard in the face. He flew into the the opposite tree, and fell unconscious. Don't blame me for being half-vampire. "Leave. And take him with you. Or else." **

**The other guy grabbed the first and ran for his life. I smirked. he had made the right choice.**

**I walked slowly over to the whimpering girl. She had long blonde hair and dazzling blue eyes. She wrapped her arms around her torn clothes and let her tears fall from her beautiful face.**

**I took off my sweater (which I loved very much) and gently placed it around her shoulders. It came down to her bare legs, which was good. "You ok?" I asked softly, starring into her eyes.**

**She looked at me and smiled. My heart raced, even though everything was over. Why was that? I had never felt this before. "I'm...I'm fine. I can't believe I couldn't fight those guys!" **

**I laughed. "How could a simple, weak girl like you do that?"**

**She stared at me. "How did _you_ do it?"**

**I sighed. I couldn't possibly tell her that I was half-vampire. That is like telling a vampire that witches were fake. If vampires could exist, how come witches can't? **

**Then, her eyes widened. "I know..."**

**"Oh?" I asked, my eyebrows raised. "Betcha one dollar that you're wrong."**

**"Fine." she smirked. "You're half-vampire."**

**My jaw dropped. "H-how? W-what?"**

**She giggled. "I could so tell by the strength of you. You're not as strong as full vampires, but stronger than humans. You sooo owe me a dollar."**

**"You...are you..." I mumbled, unable to finish my sentence.**

**She smiled. "Look." Her hand was raised and then she lifted up a tree with a single flick of her finger. Then, lowering her hand, she placed the tree back into its hole.**

**"How did you do that? And you couldn't fight off those humans?" I asked, suddenly suspicious.**

**Her head lowered. "They caught me off guard. I didn't have enough time. It takes a lot of concentration, you know." she whispered.**

**"Who _are_ you?" I asked once more, curious. I had no power like that.**

**She looked up at me, and my heart beated faster. I could think of nothing, and I felt completely mesmerized, simply by her glance. I wanted to melt as she shook my hand.**

**"Hi. My name is Jasmine."**

**_JASMINE?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!_**

* * *

that's it. sorry for the delay and shortness. I'll try to finish up this story because i have two other ones im working on. One is my own made-up one, which is called Apple Bottom Academy. PLEASE READ IT! And the other one is about the Night World Series. I'm writing my own, personal volume. PLEASE READ THAT ONE TOO! It's almost like Twilight, but with its very own originalness.

Thanks for reading and please review!!!


	11. Awaiting you Forever

heyy guys. not much reviews but its ok. Anyway, this is chapter 10 (wow!) of Return to Forks.

disclaimer: don't own the sucky ones sorry. or this would have been a book.

enjoy and please review! SORRY FOR THE DELAY!!! IM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! WRITERS BLOCK!

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Nahuel's P.O.V**

**I walked Jasmine home, barely talking to her. I was afraid, to tell you the truth, because fate had it that I would one day have to meet her. I did not know what this was called, but a feeling, a very unfamiliar feeling, had gone through my body. Simply by a look. She was also very strong. **

**"So, you're the famous Nahuel." she suddenly remarked. "You were the one who saved Renesmee's life long ago."**

**"Yes. And you're the famous Jasmine. Sister of Justin and..._daughter_ of Jasper." I emphasized on the 'daughter' in my sentence. She froze but then relaxed slightly as I laughed.**

**"I'm kinda not used to that phrase yet." she replied truthfully. "To think I've had a father, who didn't even know I existed, through my whole lifetime. I wanted to meet him very much and I created so many fantasies about it. But, I would have never came if I knew he was happy...if I knew I was just a bother to him. But I guess not everyone has my experiences..."**

**"I understand completely." I murmured. Then, I stopped short. I mean, I've never told anyone about any of this, it just wasn't my nature. But, this girl, Jasmine, she made it so simple to be myself and to spill out everything that's been dying to come out....should I go for it? **

**"What happened?" She asked, her eyes kind and considerate. "Unless you don't want to talk about it."**

**"No...no, I'll tell you. You see, I killed my mother as a baby...and through my whole life, it was a huge tragedy for me. My aunt who raised me loved my mother so dearly, and treasured her values beyond anything else. Then, then I met Edward's family... and I realized that that was what my father should have done. He knows he's made mistakes, but he never learns from them. I finally forgave myself, knowing that it wasn't my fault, but my father's...I always wonder what it would have been like if my father was more chival, more like Edward, what our family would have been like. Sometimes I imagine my mother looking like Bella, or like my aunt, and I try to see what she would have done for me. Obviously she had loved me from the beginning, since she wanted to keep me. And...I have to say, I love her too. Even though we've never met, I know she'll always be there for me, you know?"**

**Jasmine nodded. "Yes. I know. But, we'll both never get our mothers back. For years my grandmother blamed my mother's death on my father, but my mother chose to keep us. Even though she only had a month with us, we were still her kids, her babies. I think it's like that with a lot of chidren, and not just us halfs. Renesmee is an exception, because she still has both of her loving parents. She doesn't understand the agony we have to go through each day to live, but she does have her own agonies." She looked at me. "Like, picking between two boys she both likes and doesn't want to hurt..."**

**I sighed. "How'd you hear?"**

**"Oh I didn't hear. I can tell. Renesmee really cares about both of you, but don't you think it's selfish of you to force her into this decision? To pick you for the sake of our kind or to pick the boy she grew up with, who protected her through everything in her life, and is her best-****est friend? Wouldn't you say that's cruel? I once heard that if...if you love someone, you should set them free. If they return, they were always yours....if they don't, they never were." Jasmine smiled at me. "People don't belong to anyone but themselves, so excuse me when I say this but, who do _you _think Renesmee belongs to? Who loves her more?"**

**I hung my head, already knowing the answer. "Thanks, Jasmine. You're pretty wise for your age."**

**"Pretty wise? Thanks." She grinned. "Am I pretty too?"**

**I laughed. "Yes. You're gorgeous."**

**She frowned slightly, "That sounded like sarcasm."**

**I laughed again just as we found ourselves at the river.**

**Renesmee sat there, splashing water at Jacob, while Justin and Leah were cuddling under a nearby tree. Suddenly, Renesmee looked up. Her face glowed with happiness...and my heart nearly cracked. Jacob made her happy...but what did I do, since I came here? Sure, I saved her life...but, that was already paid when they helped me forgive myself about my mom.**

**"Hello, Justin. I'm Nahuel." I shook hands with him. He stared surprised at his sister then at me, and then smiled. "Hey."**

**"How did you two end up coming home together?" Renesmee asked from the river. "Thought you were busy, Nahuel!"**

**"I was. Then I took a break, going for a run through the forest...when I bumped into her..." I stopped short. "I can tell, can't I, Jasmine?" She nodded, sitting down on the ground, placing her feet into the water. A bunny jumped into her lap as I sat down beside her.**

**"Well, what happened was, she was surrounded by two big guys who were practically raping her...." My voice trailed off as Justin jumped up. **

**"THAT'S WHY YOU'RE WEARING HIS SWEATER!" Justin jumped up and ran towards his sister. **

**"Anyway, I helped her get them off of her, then I walked her home." I finished quickly. "And I have more news...I gotta leave. I'm going to go home now." I sighed. "Renesmee, I'm sorry for giving you so much problems. All I ever wanted was for you to be happy...but I guess it was selfish of me because I wanted you to be happy _with me_. Sorry." I turned to leave but then Jasmine followed.**

**"Wait, you're actually leaving?" she asked. I looked into her face and she seemed dissapointed. "We just met..."**

**"I know. But my family has been gone for some time, and I gotta make sure they're ok. Plus, I don't really have a place here anymore." I said truthfully. **

**"But, Nahuel...." she began then quieted. **

**"What?" I asked. "Is there something you want to tell me?"**

**"Well, I know we just met, but still, werewolves call it 'imprinting' and I think that's what we just did. I think...we're soulmates." she whispered. "But it could be wrong." **

**I stared at her. She wasn't kidding, was she? "You...you seriously think so?"**

**She blushed deeply, making her look even more adorable than before. Wait, where did that thought come from? Maybe...just maybe...**

**"Jasmine, I see...I see where you're going with this." I admitted. "But, to me, family comes first. And...and we just met." **

**She raised her hands, a surprised look on her face. "I didn't mean that we should like, get married or anything...but I don't think you should leave so soon either." **

**I stood there, kind of shocked, but also kind of happy. "So...you just want me to stay...so we could get to know each other better?"**

**She nodded shyly. **

**I sighed. "I just...I don't know. I...I'm not who you may think I am. I'm technically a criminal, and all I want is for you to be happy and safe. Being with me isn't being safe. It's being dangerous. I can't...I can't endanger you any longer."**

**She shook her head. "No. No. No. No. Don't think like that! I've been on the run for years now, trying to look for my father...but also, also looking for my mate. I mean, it's not like the fairy tales, I know, but still...to have someone love you so much they would die for you? To have someone always looking after you? I know Justin is there, but he was bound to find his mate too, so I couldn't possibly bother him..."**

**I wanted to give her a hug, which made me hesitate before slowly pulling her into a hug. "Jasmine. I can't. I'm sorry. I'll...come back for you. I promise. Please, let me go. Stay here, and be a good girl, while I go to find my family, and then I'll come back for you." I slowly released her, staring into her big baby blues. **

**She frowned. "Nahuel...please, no. Don't leave me..."**

**I shook my head this time, and turned my back. "See you in a few." With that, I began to run. I felt like I was leaving a part of my life behind, and starting a new one. I wish I had kept the old, where Jasmine was a new character. I needed to have her with me, I knew, but I just couldn't allow that. I needed to get over Renesmee first. I mean, well, you know what I mean. Jasmine is my mate, I'm pretty sure, but Renesmee was the one I fell for. **

**I need time.**

* * *

**Jasmine's P.O.V**

**I watched as Nahuel disappeared through the shadows, leaving me with a heavy feeling in my gut. Why was I so obsessed with this boy, when I just met him? I owed him my life. Yeah, he was most likely my soulmate.**

**Slowly, as time had stopped, I made my way into the house. On the sofa sat the two young couples; Jacob with Renesmee and Leah with Justin. They were watching a movie. Justin looked up and noticed me, giving me a broad smile.**

**I smiled weakly at them before making my way up the stairs.**

**"Wait! Jasmine!" Renesmee called, finally noticing me too. Her voice carried and everyone poked their head through doors to look at me. "Where's Nahuel?" **

**I sighed. "H-He left. He wanted to find his family."**

**"Are you ok?" Justin asked, his eyes boring into my own. Justin always knew me best, no matter what it was about. I smiled, trying harder to look happier, and nodded.**

**"I-I thought he was joking!" Renesmee cried, jumping up. "He left without a goodbye!"**

**Jacob slowly pulled her down again, so that she was leaning against him. "It's ok, it's ok. He was in a hurry..." **

**I nodded again, then made my way up the stairs, not bothering to answer with my brother's calls. Suddenly, I realized just how lonely I was...**

**I walked up the next flight of stairs, then went to my room. I curled up on the bed, hugging my knees close to my chest. I felt like crying, because my fairy tale had not gone the way I had wanted it to go. **

**But I knew...I just knew...that he would be back. He...he had promised, after all.**

**I would just wait for him.**

* * *

ok thats it. Srry for the shortness. My story is coming to an end, sorry peoples. Actually, this is the end. Mwa ha ha ha. lol.


	12. Epilogue

heyyllo. This is just an Epilogue.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, except the made up ones.

* * *

**Chapter 12: 6 Months After**

**Renesmee's P.O.V **

**"MOM!" I screeched, running through the whole house. "MOM! MOM! MOM! MOM! MOM! MOM! MOM! MOM!"**

**"What?" my mother appeared at the top of the stairs with my father. **

**"I HAVE GREAT NEWS!" I shouted happily. **

**Everyone was suddenly in the living room, awaiting the news patiently. "Well?"**

**"Woah." I murmured as Jacob came to stand by my side. He kissed me on the cheek. I glanced down on the ring around my ring finger, and giggled. Just three months ago, he had proposed and we had gotten married. Afterall, how much longer can a werew-I mean, shapeshifter, wait? Yupp, I said shapeshifter. Slowly, Jacob is learning how to change into other things besides wolves. So far, he's even become a huge shark. How amazing! Great for fishing you know?**

**"Oh, no. Wait, I better back out now." He whispered, backing away towards the door.**

**"What is it, Honey?" My mother asked sweetly. "What's the great news, Baby?"**

**I giggled again. "Momma, I'm no longer a baby...well...because, I'm pregnant!"**

**"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" my mother and father shouted at the same time, jumping up from the coach. **

**Then, my mother turned to Jacob. **

**"JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCOOOOOOOOOBBBBBBBBBBB! YOU GOT MY BABY PREGNANT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??????????????????????????" **


	13. Sequel!

Hello Readers! I'm BACK with the SEQUEL!!!! This is just a little something so you know what the sequel's going to be about. so yeah...if you really really really really liked this story, I suggest that you read the sequel....look into my account to find it!!!! It will most likely be called **Fit Into Your Heart**

Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters only the OCs. Thanks!

* * *

**The Volturi didn't know what to do. The Cullen "family" was really growing, and they had to stop it fast! With so many vampires, what if they try to take over the Volturi themselves? How do you defeat such a strong "family"? Can you even believe they call themselves a "family" and that they are "vegertarians"????? We're _vampires,_ not humans!**

**How do you defeat such a strong "family?" Well....that's easy. We've finally figured it out. Destory their "family". Ruin their happiness. Take away their future. Kidnap their third generation. And just who may this "third generation" be? Well...that's for us to know. And you to find out.**

* * *

That's just a bit of what I had in mind! Thanks for reading and please stay tuned for the Sequel! Wooo!


End file.
